The Ghost Ship
by Renaerys
Summary: An ancient curse. A crew of the Damned. A stranger with secrets that will change the fates of three people whose fates were already decided long ago. [HashiMitoMada. PotC AU]


**The Ghost Ship  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
>Rating: T<br>World: Pirates of the Caribbean AU

_For Lee, the moon of my life._

* * *

><p>Dawn's fledgling rays made no effort to penetrate the encroaching sea fog, smothered under its veil and leaving those adrift at sea to wander weary waters. Aside from the scant morning crew, only Mito Uzumaki, a girl of twelve with eyes that matched those morning waters and bold, red hair that defied them, bore witness to the lonely drift. Scrawny and skinny, her flowing lavender dress—the "right" size and yet roomy in places and narrow in others—painted a picture of a highborn lady stuck in the body of a wide-eyed fish wife. She leaned over the starboard bow, curious as to the unseen depths below.<p>

"Mito, what are you doing up so early?"

Lord Ensui Uzumaki, Mito's father, was the reason they were out on the open sea making their way to the colony of Uzushio. The Crown had dispatched Ensui to act as lord-governor in the wake of the last one's assassination, desiring a more trustworthy hand to enact the royal mandate and quell any lingering insurgence.

"I couldn't sleep," Mito said, clasping her hands over her skirt. "Good morning, Father."

Ensui scratched at his rust-red stubble. "Hm, I don't know how good it is. This fog is so thick I can barely see the water."

As though responding to his words, the fog roiled thicker and colder, creeping over the deck in curling tendrils. Mito shivered.

"Good morning, my lord."

Captain Hiro Hyūga approached Ensui and Mito. Despite his stiff posture and hardened expression, he was a kind young man who'd treated Mito with the respect deserving of her station rather than as a silly child. Still, she wondered if he knew how to smile through the frown that seemed to be painted upon his face, it was so unmoving.

"Lady Mito," Hiro greeted, nodding to acknowledge her. "You're quite the morning lark."

Mito smiled politely before returning her attention to the water, which was far more captivating than two old men. Ensui and Hiro's conversation faded to white noise as she stared into the distance. She peered beyond the mist, searching for whatever secrets it hid. Sea monsters? Mermaids? Perhaps something more terrifying, something that could see her clearly even now as she leaned forward over the bannister, biting on her lower lip and refusing to blink should she miss whatever was coming—

"Look!" Mito gasped. "It's a boy, there's a boy down there!"

She gripped the railing with equal parts excitement and trepidation as she gazed down at the mists that parted to reveal a young boy around her age lying prone upon a thick slab of driftwood. Hiro and Ensui rushed to her side to confirm her observation.

"My god," Ensui said, putting a hand on Mito's shoulder.

"Man overboard!" Hiro shouted, rousing the crew to action. "You, throw down a line!"

Mito watched in awe as the ship's crew worked together to haul the stranded boy out of the water. He did not stir even as his body fell upon the deck with a hard _slap_. Hovering behind her father, Mito eyed the boy with wide, curious eyes.

"Damnit," Hiro swore, leaning over the starboard bow. "Men, lower the lifeboats. Search for survivors."

Ensui and Mito ran to the side of the ship. Fire burned away the fog in places where pieces of broken ship haul floated. They were navigating a graveyard, and a recent one at that. A body floated in the water, bloated and purpled. Mito swallowed the bile in her throat and looked away.

"Mito," Ensui said, kneeling to look up at his only daughter. "See to the boy. I must help the Captain search for survivors."

Mito nodded, not trusting her voice. Nearby, some of the sailors were lowering the lifeboats to comb the waters for survivors. Mito looped her arms under the unconscious boy's shoulders and hauled him near the mast, where he wouldn't be in the way of the sailors executing the rescue operation. He was heavy and soaking wet, but Mito gritted her teeth and bore his weight anyway, silently resenting the frilly dress that made this task unnecessarily more difficult.

Lying prostrate, Mito lowered her ear to his chest. His heart was beating, slow but steady. Alive. Relaxing a little, she took a moment to examine him. Tanned skin with a wash of freckles upon his nose and cheeks. Dark brown hair tied back in a short ponytail. A squared jaw, angular, that made him look a little older than he'd originally seemed from far away, though Mito was sure he was near her age given his size. Her gaze softened, and she reached out a hand to brush his damp bangs from his face. As she did so, he convulsed and began to cough up seawater. Startled, Mito drew back and waited for him to calm down. Shifty, brown eyes caught sight of her and widened in fear.

"W-Who—"

Mito put a hand on his chest to push him back down to the deck. "It's all right," she said. "You're safe. My name's Mito Uzumaki, and I'm watching over you."

He gasped for breath but calmed down as he met her eyes. She smiled a little to reassure him.

"What's your name?"

He blinked, his gaze far away as whatever was ailing him tried to creep back in and pull him under to oblivion once more. "Hashirama Senju," he said.

"Hashirama," Mito repeated.

He fought to keep his eyes open, but darkness won out in the end. Hashirama slumped and passed out on the deck. Mito slumped a little, but at least he was all right. She was about to stand up and let her father know just that when something caught her eye. Curious, she traced the thick silver chain on Hashirama's neck to the pendant previously hidden beneath the collar of his shirt. Its shine had twinkled in her peripheral vision, and pulling it out she could see why. A crystal pendant inlaid in silver hung on the chain, its cobalt hue emitting a light all its own. It was no bigger than a coin, but something about it both intrigued and repelled her. A chill crept up her spine as a word she'd overheard the crew muttering back and forth drift to the forefront of her consciousness:

"Pirate..."

"Mito?"

Mito gasped and ripped the pendant from Hashirama's neck in her shock. She hid it behind her back and rose to face her father. Ensui didn't seem to notice.

"Is everything all right?"

"His name's Hashirama Senju. That's all I found out."

Ensui sighed. "The Captain found another young boy in the wreckage, but he was still conscious, thankfully. His name is Tobirama. Everyone else has perished, I'm afraid."

Mito swallowed and cast a glance askance at a sleeping Hashirama. She tightened her grip on the crystal pendant she'd taken from around his neck, but said nothing. Ensui directed one of the crew to retrieve Hashirama and bring him below deck, while Mito stood to the side. She pocketed the pendant and retreated to the port bow, her thoughts on Hashirama.

Could he really be a pirate? A demon of greed and narcissism that would sooner slit her throat and rob her than offer the same courtesy her father and the Captain had offered him just now? Mito had grown up fearing pirates, as any girl should. They were scoundrels, criminals. Murderers.

She frowned at her troubled thoughts as she gazed into the dissipating mists. They receded with the rising sun but didn't disappear; rather, they retreated as though recalled by an unheard voice. And from their depths, a shadow emerged. Black and silent, swathed in a smoky haze, a ship with tattered black sails glided out of the wreckage unscathed. Mito could not look away, but instead of the hope that might flame at the thought of a survivor, she shook with fear. This ship was no survivor. On the contrary...

It pointed its bow to the south, turning slowly and silently as a wraith, and the fog followed. Even the water dared not stir under it. Mito lost her breath and covered her mouth as the ship's flag came into view: a skull and crossbones.

_Pirate._

She squeezed her eyes shut and fell to her knees, blotting out the world until the world might blot her out, too.

* * *

><p>Mito's eyes flew open, and for a fleeting moment she panicked at the darkness that swam in her vision, dreams of black sails and a fog that seeped into her bones. But she was alone in bed, safe and warm, and a silly little girl's whims were but a distant memory—they couldn't reach her now.<p>

Still, Mito pushed back her covers and opened the drawer of her nightstand. Under a false bottom lay the pendant she'd taken from Hashirama, dusty with neglect. It was the first time it had seen the light of day in nine long years. She'd all but forgotten about it until this dream visited her, unbidden and unwelcome. Without thinking, she retrieved the pendant and secured it around her neck. The chain was long enough for the pendant to disappear within the folds of her clothing, leaving only the chain visible. Before she could dwell on why she had given into caprice and donned the pendant, a knock rapped on her door.

"Mito, are you decent?" Ensui called from the other side of the door.

Mito gasped and nearly fell out of bed. Checking to make sure the pendant was hidden from sight, she pulled on a silken robe at her bedside and fluffed her long, crimson hair. "Yes, come in!"

Ensui entered the room holding a wide box and followed by three handmaidens, who immediately rushed to Mito's side and manhandled her to the changing screen.

"It's not like you to sleep in so late," Ensui said as he drew the curtains and let in the light.

"I had a dream."

"Well, I hope it was a good one. Here, I have something for you."

Mito popped her head around from behind the screen. Ensui had opened up the box he was holding and presented her with a lavish dress of green samite. Mito brightened.

"Oh, Father, it's gorgeous!" She accepted the garment and twirled it around. But she came to an abrupt halt as a thought entered her mind. "What's the occasion?"

Ensui smiled, and the crows' feet around his eyes stretched. "Does a Father need an occasion to dote on his favorite daughter?"

Mito smirked. "I'm your _only_ daughter."

"Yes, that's why you're my favorite."

She bit back a laugh and hurried to try on the dress. Her handmaidens laced her up from navel to neck in a corset, pulling as tight as they could much to Mito's displeasure.

"Actually, I had hoped you would wear the dress to Captain Hyūga's promotion today. He's a commodore now, you know. Earned it, too, if I may say so."

Mito gasped for breath as a handmaiden tugged on the corset particularly hard. "So there is a catch," she managed, trying to ignore the pain.

Ensui noticed her discomfort. "Are you all right back there?"

"Yes, just perfect. I can't imagine wearing such a lovely garment without suffering crippling pain and shortness of breath."

"Oh, Mito, don't exaggerate. Anyway, hurry up back there and we'll be going. The carriage is waiting."

* * *

><p>When Hashirama Senju woke up this morning, he had a feeling it would be a good day. No, a <em>great <em>day. He waited in the foyer of Governor Uzumaki's lavish mansion with a freshly polished sword he'd finished inlaying with gold filigree only last night. The house was quiet as he awaited Ensui, and he busied himself with admiring the surroundings.

A beautiful, hand-painted, porcelain vase sat on a pedestal to his left. The flower pattern caught his eye with its bright reds, blues, and golds. Curious, he reached out to touch it and ended up pushing with too much force. The vase fell to the floor and shattered, the sound deafening in the empty foyer.

Hashirama stared, petrified to the spot mortified at what he'd just done. Blinking rapidly, he looked over his shoulder to ensure there were no onlookers that had witnessed this grave transgression. No one was about. Biting his lower lip, he hastily kicked the shards under a nearby curtain.

"Ah, Hashirama. How good of you to come," Ensui said from the top of the staircase.

Hashirama ignored the frightful chill creeping down his spine and plastered a bright smile to his face as he turned toward Ensui.

"A-Ah, Governor Uzumaki," he said, bowing. "Good morning."

"Is that the sword?"

Blinking, Hashirama remembered his purpose here. He drew the handcrafted sword from its sheath and held it out for Ensui to inspect. "Yes, sir. I took the liberty of inlaying it with gold filigree. You'll see that the blade's perfectly balanced and light as a feather."

He flipped the blade and slashed the air with the technique of a man who'd done this a thousand times before. Ensui smiled broadly and accepted the sword, sheathing it.

"Excellent work, as usual. I'm sure the new Commodore will be most satisfied. Please send your master my thanks."

Hashirama's smile faltered, but he caught himself. "Of course."

"Hashirama?"

Ensui and Hashirama looked to the top of the staircase to see Mito descending. She smiled wide as she met Hashirama's gaze, her dark green eyes lighting up.

"It's so good to see you!" she said, picking up her pace and rushing to meet him at the bottom of the staircase.

Hashirama tugged on the back of his long ponytail, a nervous habit, but his previous discomfort evaporated at the sight of the woman who'd been the start of his new life in Uzushio.

"My lady," he said, bowing. "You look beautiful, as always."

Mito looked away and smiled, a blush dusting her cheeks. "Just Mito, please. I thought we were friends?"

"O-Of course, my lady! We are."

Mito's expression fell slightly and she stood up straighter.

"Well, we must be on our way," Ensui said. "Come, Mito."

She locked eyes with Hashirama and said, "Good day."

Hashirama watched her leave, frowning at the sudden change in her mood. He could only stare as she and her father disappeared into the carriage and headed for the promotion ceremony. Sighing, Hashirama decided to seek out his adoptive brother, Tobirama, at the shipyards. His master had drunk himself into a stupor last night, and Hashirama had finished all the ironwork that needed finishing yesterday. He could afford to take the time to catch up with his little brother for a few hours.

* * *

><p>Mito stood with a line of elegantly dressed ladies in a courtyard to witness Hiro Hyūga's promotion from Captain to Commodore of the royal navy, Uzushio division. The sun was hot without a cloud in the sky, and Mito was focusing all her mental capacity on not dying of asphyxiation. Somewhere in the background, Hiro was being honored for his tremendous service to Uzushio and the Crown in the capacity of mitigating the threat of piracy. Mito was sure he deserved the honor, having known him for almost half her life, but it seemed pathetically unimportant at the moment. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait long until Ensui took her arm and escorted her under the rampart. If she had to suffocate, at least she could do it in the comfort of the shade.<p>

"Lady Mito," Hiro said once the ceremony was over. "I wonder if I may have a word? In private?"

Mito barely heard him, but Ensui answered for her. "Of course, Commodore. Please."

And that was how Mito found herself atop the rampart overlooking a hundred-foot drop to breaking waves below. Alone. With the Commodore. Alone.

"Forgive me for being forward, but I find that I cannot mask my emotions any longer," Hiro said.

Mito concentrated on fanning herself with a useless folding fan. She only succeeded in sending more hot air toward her flushed face. She began to see black spots and tried to blink them away.

"Hm?" she said.

"Mito," Hiro whispered, looking adamantly ahead despite his growing blush. "My recent promotion has shown me the fruits of my accomplishments. I've earned my title, and I'm proud of it. But, at the same time, I also see more clearly the voids in my life, voids I'd like to fill as soon as possible."

_I can't breathe,_ Mito thought desperately, trying to swallow.

"You see, I have my heart set on acquiring a wife. Of course, I desire a woman of upstanding birth and stature, one who would be proud to stand at my side and I at hers. But most of all, I want a partner I can trust and cherish. Someone I know well. Mito..."

He turned to her and forced a smile despite the mad blush heating his cheeks. "You see, what I'm trying to say is—"

"I can't breathe!" Mito rasped.

"I-I beg your pardon?"

The world went dark, and she fell.

* * *

><p>Hashirama found his brother at the docks in salt-stained shorts and a bandana. His bleached hair was getting a bit long and hung in his eyes. Tobirama was a shipbuilder, one of the best in country. He was good with his hands and better with his mind, enjoying the challenge of designing faster, sleeker, smoother ships than ever before. He was sketching out new plans on parchment when Hashirama approached.<p>

"Tobi!" Hashirama greeted, slapping his adoptive brother on the back.

Tobirama grunted and whirled. The red tattoos under his eyes wrinkled. "Hashi, how many times do I have to tell you _not _to sneak up on me when I'm working? Or _ever_?"

"Aw, sorry! It's just such a nice day, and I thought I'd stop by and see what you were doing."

Tobirama rolled his eyes and folded up his plans. "You mean, your master's drunk and your lady's refusing your nonexistent advances again."

"Huh? I don't have a lady."

"Exactly."

Hashirama sighed and followed Tobirama's gaze to the ship that was his current pride and joy: the Interceptor. It was the fastest ship in the Uzushio Navy, possibly in the seven seas. Hashirama quirked a smile.

"What," Tobirama demanded. "I know that look. You're thinking about something that's gonna piss me off, I can tell."

Hashirama laughed. "I just think it's ironic. You build ships, as in, ships meant to be sailed over the open ocean, but you're afraid of the water."

Tobirama bristled. "Goddamnit, Hashi, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not _afraid_ of the water, I just don't _like_ it."

"I mean, our father was an accomplished merchant. He spent more time on the water than on land. How'd you end up so scared of the ocean?"

Tobirama rolled his eyes. "Well, technically, he's not my natural father, idiot, so I didn't get that not-afraid-of-water gene like you did." He paused and grimaced. "Oh hell, now you've got _me_ believing I'm actually afraid. Don't you have work to do or something?"

Tobirama walked away up the dock, and Hashirama jogged to catch up. He passed a man with a ponytail that nearly reached the ground and dressed in a long, blue overcoat conversing with some of the short guards. He waved his arms about wildly, as though telling a grand story, but Hashirama paid him no mind as he ran after his brother.

"Hey, wait up, Tobi!"

Just before Hashirama could catch up to his fleeing brother, he heard a loud _splash_. When he turned, the man with the ponytail was gone and the guards he'd been entertaining were leaning over the edge of the dock, pointing at the water. One of them turned tail and ran toward town in a hurry. Curious, Hashirama approached the remaining guard.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Th-That man! He jumped in after her!" the guard said.

Tobirama, also drawn by the commotion, said, "Her?"

"Yes, she fell from the ramparts, up there." The guard pointed to the top of the cliff some hundred feet up.

Tobirama grunted. "A fall from that height's certain death. He's wasting his time."

Something rumbled the earth, a tremor as powerful as it was fleeting, and Hashirama wobbled on his feet. The guard and Tobirama also staggered under the force of the pulse.

"What the hell?" Tobirama said, looking around for a culprit. "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah," Hashirama said. "But I don't know what it was."

Within moments, dark clouds emerged on the horizon, far in the distance. Hashirama frowned. It had been such a clear, beautiful day, but the weather in Uzushio could be unpredictable. Before he had a moment to consider this further, the water's surface broke and revealed two heads: the ponytailed man and—

"Mito!" Hashirama cried out.

He went for the belt securing his sword to his hip, fully intending to jump in after her, but Tobirama held him back.

"Stop that, Hashi! That man's already helping her. You'll just be a burden!"

The unnamed man reached the dock with Mito in tow, and Hashirama and the remaining guard worked together to haul her up. Hashirama then gave the man a hand up.

"Uh, she's not breathing," Tobirama said, looking down on Mito.

"Oh no, what do we do?" the guard said.

Hashirama fell to his knees and took Mito's hand, at a loss for what to do to help her. Her unnamed savior crouched on her other side and pulled out a knife. Hashirama tensed, but the man moved quickly and sawed off the corset binding Mito's abdomen. As soon as it was off, Mito coughed up seawater and turned on her side.

"Huh," Tobirama said. "I wouldn't have thought of that."

The man sheathed his knife in his boot and rose. "Clearly, you've never been to Kiri."

At that moment, the other guard that had been stationed at the docks returned with a legion of uniformed soldiers, including the newly minted Commodore and Governor Uzumaki himself. When the governor saw Mito coughing and struggling to stand in Hashirama's embrace, he went pale.

"Mito!"

"Mito, you're all right," Hashirama said.

Mito met his gaze, surprised. "Hashirama?"

The beginnings of a smile alighted on her face, but Ensui rushed to her side and whisked her away into the embrace of his jacket to cover her up. Somewhere in the water, she'd lost her dress. Hashirama blushed and looked away.

"What's going on here?" Hiro said.

Tobirama was holding up Mito's ripped corset, but at the sound of the question he immediately dropped it and pointed the finger of blame at the unnamed man.

"He started it."

"_Wow_," the man said. "Really?"

Hiro appeared skeptical and drew his sword. Mito remembered herself and struggled out of her father's grip.

"Wait! Commodore, please, this man saved my life."

All eyes turned to the unnamed man, who smiled brightly. "Ahahaha, that's right, I did! I guess that makes me a hero, eh?"

Hiro sheathed his sword and held out his hand. "In that case, I believe thanks are in order."

The man peered at Hiro's offered hand as though it were diseased, but after a short internal struggle apparently decided it wouldn't kill him to shake on it. Flexing his fingers, he took Hiro's hand and shook it. But Hiro tightened his grip and pulled back the man's sleeve to reveal a simple brand: P.

"Had a brush with the Suna naval caravans, _Pirate_?"

"Pirate?" Mito gasped.

"Shoot him!" Ensui snarled.

The guards aimed their bayonets, and Tobirama put up his hands.

"Hey, whoa there, easy gentlemen," the pirate said.

Hashirama glared at the savior-turned-pirate, his anger boiling hotter with each passing moment.

_Pirate._

_Just like _him.

But his fury was cut short as Hiro pulled the pirate's sleeve up further to reveal an intricate tattoo.

"Well, well, well. Sasuke Sarutobi. To think that I have the _honor _of meeting the infamous Flying Monkey. I assume that moniker's a nod to your dashing good looks."

Sasuke the Pirate just glared. "Actually, it's _Captain_ Flying Monkey to you, mate."

"'Captain'? I don't see your ship."

"I'm in the market, as it were."

"I've heard enough," Ensui said. "Clap him in irons."

The guards moved to do Ensui's bidding once more, and this time Mito's protests fell upon deaf ears. Guards confiscated Sasuke's gun and sword, as well as his hat. Hashirama positioned himself between Mito and Sasuke, just in case. Sasuke grumbled as the guards cuffed him against a wall.

Mito pushed past Hashirama and got in Hiro's face. "How dare you! Is this how you repay a man's good deed?"

Hiro turned cold, pale eyes on her. "One good deed cannot negate a lifetime of bad ones, my lady."

"Ah, but it's enough to send him to the gallows~" Sasuke sang.

"Sasuke Sarutobi is a wanted pirate and criminal. I'm relieved to see you safe and sound, but I would sleep better knowing this miscreant won't be bothering us again."

Mito was speechless with fury. Hashirama put a hand on the small of her back discreetly, and she spared him a surprised glance.

"Finally," Sasuke said.

He pounced on the nearest person to abet his escape, which happened to be Tobirama. Looping the chain connecting his shackles around Tobirama's neck, Sasuke pulled him back with the seeming intention to choke to death. Everyone tensed.

"Whoa there," Sasuke said. "Not a-one move, lads, or the surfer gets it."

"Fucking— For _your_ information, I'm afraid of water!" Tobirama protested.

Sasuke frowned. "You're joking."

"Do I look like I'm joking!"

Sasuke ignored him. "Commodore, my effects, if you'd be so kind."

Hashirama shook with rage, but Hiro begrudgingly handed over Sasuke's pistol and sword to Tobirama.

"If you'd be _so _kind," Sasuke said, smirking.

"I swear to god I will kill you," Tobirama bit out.

"Sticks and stones, mate~"

"Sticks and stones are good enough to kill you with."

Hashirama could only watch as Tobirama strapped Sasuke's weapons to his person, and when finished Sasuke spun them around.

"Gents, and of course, little lady. This is the day you will always remember as the day you _almost _caught the best pirate you've ever heard of!"

He released Tobirama and made a run for it. The guards scrambled after him, while Hashirama caught Tobirama before he could topple over.

"You okay?" Hashirama asked.

"I'm _fine_, damnit!"

"He's getting away!" Mito said.

Sure enough, Sasuke had somehow catapulted himself upon a nearby ship's mast and was now rappelling toward safety. Hashirama made to give chase with the guards over Mito's and Tobirama's protests.

_Pirate._

There was no way he was letting this man escape unscathed.

No way.

* * *

><p>An hour's search of the shipyard and surrounding coast turned up no sign of Sasuke. The guards became discouraged and turned their search inland, assuming Sasuke may have holed up somewhere waiting for the heat to blow over. Hashirama wanted to join them, but the day was wearing on and he had work to do. Perhaps later, when he'd completed the jobs his master surely was not doing as he slept off another hangover.<p>

Resigned, Hashirama trudged back to the armory in a slump. Even the weather wasn't doing much to cheer him up. The hint of dark clouds earlier had matured into a full-fledged threat of a storm. Everything was as he'd left it earlier that morning, even his master, who was indeed still passed out drunk at his desk. Hashirama crossed the shop, intending to get started on the day's orders when he noticed something odd.

A hammer lay on the floor near an anvil.

Frowning, Hashirama bent down to get a better look at it. He was never one to leave the place in disarray, so to find a tool on the floor was unusual. Perhaps he'd forgotten it?

"That's not where I left you," Hashirama said.

A light rush of wind gave him pause, and acting on instinct, Hashirama ducked and rolled to the side.

Just in time to avoid a nasty cleaving that would have opened up his skull.

"Oh, you're that kid from the docks. The one who's never been to Kiri."

Sasuke Sarutobi stood a couple yards away, sword at the ready. Hashirama scrambled to his feet.

"Pirate," he spat. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh..." Sasuke looked around. "Well, you have a lovely forge."

To Hashirama's left sat a cluster of swords, his own creations not meant for customers. He drew one and aimed it at Sasuke.

"You're not leaving here in one piece."

Sasuke sighed dramatically. "Listen, kid, think about this. Do you _really_ wanna cross swords with a pirate? You're pretty much guaranteed to lose."

"Oh, I want to," Hashirama said, tightening his grip on his sword. "I want to see you answer for your crimes!"

Sasuke made a face like he'd just eaten a lemon. "Well, that won't do."

Hashirama lunged and their battle began. Sasuke parried his blows expertly, every bit the trained swordsman a pirate of his reputation ought to be. Hashirama pushed him back toward the wall, but Sasuke swiped the hammer on the ground and chucked it at him in a spectacular display of foul play. Hashirama narrowly avoided the hammer that zipped by his head and was forced to go on the defensive. He grabbed another sword hanging from a wall of hooks to the right and began double wielding.

"Who even makes all these?" Sasuke asked as he slashed.

"I do," Hashirama said through gritted teeth. "And I practice with them three hours a day!"

They chased each other around a thick pillar.

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate," Sasuke taunted.

Hashirama growled and wrapped his arms around the pillar to get at his opponent. Sasuke hopped backward and abandoned the cover of the pillar as planned.

"Or maybe the problem is that you _have _found a girl and are otherwise incapable of pursuing her, eh? Am I right?"

Hashirama picked up speed and knocked Sasuke's sword from his grasp. Sasuke stared, wide-eyed, for a moment, before backpedalling.

"I practice so much so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill him!" Hashirama shouted, advancing.

They dueled once more, and Sasuke picked up a hot iron to deflect Hashirama's slashes. Sparks flew with each contact, and Hashirama had to maintain his distance for fear of getting burned. Pounding on the door, however, turned the tide of battle. The Uzushio guard had arrived and was attempting to enter the premises. Sasuke hesitated for a brief second, and it was all the opening Hashirama needed.

"You know, kid, it's not every day I fight a man bold enough to wield two swords. I'm not saying _I_ think this, but _some _might say you're compensating for something double fisting like that."

"Shut up!"

Sasuke backed into a corner by the kiln, now unarmed and scrambling. He looked around, desperate, and reached for the first thing in sight: a bag of sand. Opening it up, he threw it at Hashirama and released the sand. It flew into Hashirama's eyes and nose and mouth, gagging him. He lost his balance and stumbled backward. He tried to wipe the debris from his face, but by the time he could see once more, Sasuke had a gun pointed at his chest.

"You cheated," Hashirama said.

"Uh, I'm a _pirate_. Duh."

The guards pounded louder on the door, which bent and whined under the pressure. It wouldn't be long now. Sasuke cocked his gun.

"Okay, seriously though, kid, you're _in my way_."

"I don't care," Hashirama said. "I'll die before I let a pirateescape from me again."

Sasuke frowned. "Again?"

_Crack!_

Sasuke's eyes glazed over and he crumpled to the ground, downed by an empty whiskey bottle. The master ironsmith stood on ungainly legs behind Sasuke holding the shattered whiskey bottle by the neck and barely awake.

At that moment, the guards succeeded in breaking down the door and rushed inside. The Commodore was with them.

"Excellent work," he congratulated the master. "You've just apprehended a dangerous criminal."

The master shrugged. "Just doing my civic duty, sir."

Hashirama bit his tongue. The guards collected Sasuke rather like one might a sack of limp carrots and hauled him off to jail to await trial and execution. Hashirama watched them go, deciding it would be better just not to say anything at all.

* * *

><p>Mito lay in bed as her handmaiden prepared a heater full of hot embers to warm the sheets. The events of the day continued to turn over and over in her mind, unresolved. She kept a hand over her chest where the crystal pendant lay hidden beneath the neckline of her nightgown.<p>

"That's a smart match, the Commodore," the handmaiden said as she adjusted Mito's sheets. "Beggin' your pardon, my lady."

"Yes, it's a smart match," Mito said offhandedly. "Any woman ought to be proud for the opportunity.

"But... Well, that Hashirama fellow sure is a fine man."

Mito stiffened and shrugged to hide the flush upon her cheeks. "That will be all."

The handmaiden bowed and excused herself. "Forgive me, my lady."

Alone at last, Mito tried to settle into bed for some sleep but it refused to come. With the dark clouds obscuring both moon and starlight, only a meager kerosene lamp at her bedside offered any meaningful light. Shadows danced upon the open windows, flickering like long fingers.

_Boom!_

Mito frowned and sat up in bed, her long, loose hair falling in waves about her shoulders. Thunder?

_Boom!_

"That wasn't thunder," she said aloud.

Curious, she slipped out of bed and donned a robe over her nightgown. Pushing the window further open, she peered out to the streets below. To her horror, fires were breaking out intermittently, people were running screaming, and guns fired in sharp staccato. But most alarming of all was the ship drifting in the harbor, its canons blazing and its tattered, black sails swollen with the wind.

"Pirates," she said, covering her mouth in terror.

Her hand fell to the pendant at her throat and clutched it tight over her racing heart. Something was coming, and it was coming fast. With no time to lose, Mito ran out of her room in search of help. Her father was working late, but the household's team of servants was live-in. Everyone would have to evacuate before it was too late.

When Mito arrived at the great staircase leading to the foyer, someone was knocking incessantly on the door. A butler moved to answer it.

"No don't—!" Mito shouted.

But she was too late.

"Heya, chump."

_Bang!_

A gunshot rang in Mito's ears, and the butler crumpled to the floor in a lifeless heap. She screamed and scrambled back toward her room, but the pirate intruders had heard her exclamation and gave chase. Her soft-soled house slippers thumped lightly upon the red and gold carpet lining the corridor, and when she rounded a corner heading back to her chambers, she ran into one of the handmaidens cowering in fright.

"My lady!" she exclaimed.

Mito slapped a hand over the handmaiden's mouth to silence her and pushed her toward a hall closet.

"Shh, they haven't seen you yet."

The handmaiden nodded and Mito released her. "They've come for you, my lady."

"What? Me?"

"You're the Governor's daughter."

Mito's blood ran cold at the revelation. Pirates were avaricious scoundrels always looking to rob good people and cause trouble just for the hell of it. She was the perfect target to line their pockets through ransom or worse...

"Hide," Mito whispered. "I'll draw them away. As soon as it's safe, gather whomever you can find and hole up in the wine cellar."

With that, Mito left the handmaiden to her fate and absconded to her bedroom. A couple of pirates gave chase, and Mito scrambled to acquire a weapon. Her father's armory was downstairs, however, and she kept nothing in her private chambers despite her years of training with the sword at her father's insistence. How morbidly fitting that the moment she needed those skills, she found herself without the means to use them. Grabbing the first thing she saw—the hotplate nestled between her sheets—she whirled around just as a grubby man with a thick scar bisecting his right cheek burst through her doorway. Mito swung the hotplate around and hit him square in the face, knocking him backward.

"Ow, fuck!"

Another pirate appeared behind him, his dark hair held back in a blue bandana and, unlike his comrade, not a scar on his face. He was also much quicker than his comrade and grabbed the handle of the hotplate before Mito could put momentum into another swing. He bared his teeth in a grin. Perhaps it was the sheer rush of adrenaline or fright at having lost her upper hand, but Mito could have sworn she saw a flash of red in his otherwise dark eyes. He moved to overpower her, but Mito pulled the release latch on the hotplate and dropped a cluster of burning coals on his head. The shock and heat caused the pirate to release her as he tried to shake the embers from his clothes, swearing and twitching.

Mito fled through the handmaiden's entrance at the opposite wall and made her way downstairs. More pirates were still in the main foyer, and they paused their terrorism of the house servants when she appeared.

"Well, looky here, gents," one middle-aged pirate with a snowy beard said. "The entertainment's arrived."

Mito hesitated, clearly outnumbered and outgunned. It proved her saving grace when a cannonball burst through the left wall, grazed the crystal chandelier overhead, and blew through a portrait of her father. Shell-shocked, the pirates were sluggish in their pursuit of Mito, who took advantage of the situation to flee into the sitting room. At the top of the staircase, the two pirates she'd bested earlier with the hotplate appeared and pointed at her.

"Stop!" one of them shouted.

Mito ignored them and ran just as the chandelier, damaged earlier by the cannonball, snapped and crashed to the floor, narrowly missing her but catching the middle-aged pirate in the leg. She didn't look back as she burst through the doors of the sitting room and slammed them shut behind her, locking them. Taking a moment to look around the room, she saw nothing that might help her as a weapon. Her father collected swords, and yet _none_ were on display in this room.

"Damnit," she swore, running to the window and throwing it open.

The drop was at least thirty feet to cold, hard cobblestone. Too high to jump if she wanted to hold onto her life. The doors rattled violently, and Mito cast a glance over her shoulder. She was out of time. Sprinting across the room, she holed up in a closet and put a hand over her mouth to stifle the sound of her breathing, praying that the pirates wouldn't find her.

The lock on the doors snapped and they flew open, admitting the two pirates that had initially pursued her. She heard footsteps exploring the room, likely moving toward the window she'd left open.

"We know you're here, little lady," a man's voice sang on the other side of the door. "Come out, and I _promise_ I won't harm one hair on that pretty head."

The other pirate laughed, and Mito knew she had no hope of holding these men to their word. She wracked her brain for a way out, anything to keep her alive long enough to formulate a real plan. Anything at all—

"Why, hello there."

One dark eye peered at her through the crack separating the closet door from the wall, and she opened her mouth to scream. Before any sound came out, though, the door opened and the pirates reached for her with grabby hands.

"Parley!" Mito said.

Her outburst stopped the pirates in their tracks, and they faltered.

"What?"

"Parley," Mito repeated, feeling a little more confident. "According to the Pirata Codex passed into law by Captains Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take me to your captain for peaceful negotiations."

The pirate with the bandana, upon whom she'd unleashed the hail of hot coals, narrowed his eyes. "I know the Code, wench."

"Then you know you can't cause me harm once I've invoked parley."

The scar-faced pirate peered between Mito and his comrade nervously. "Uh, what now, Hikaku?"

Hikaku grinned. "Now, we take her to the Captain. And she'll come nice and quiet, isn't that right?"

Mito swallowed her mounting dread and tried not to second-guess her decision as the two pirates snatched her arms and wrestled her out the door.

* * *

><p><em>I take it back<em>, Hashirama thought as he rammed his sword through the stomach of yet another pirate invader. _Today is _not _a great day._

It was shaping up to be the worst day of his life first with Mito's brush with drowning, then Hashirama's encounter with Sasuke, and now this surprise nautical invasion. Surely, though, it couldn't get much worse. He was pretty sure that was scientifically proven or something.

A pirate with a crazed smile who'd been shooting stray rounds at fleeing civilians caught Hashirama in his crosshairs, and Hashirama skidded to a halt. The pirate cocked his gun and laughed.

"Say g'bye, boy!"

Screaming drew their attention to a pirate running across a nearby rooftop, aflame. In his stupor of pain and confusion, he tripped over the edge and tumbled to the ground...and landed on the pirate threatening Hashirama. Neither moved to get up.

"Goodbye?" Hashirama said, cracking a smile.

He paid no heed to the rush of footsteps behind him until they were upon him, and by the time he thought to turn, something collided with his head and the world went dark.

* * *

><p>"Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be~"<p>

Sasuke leaned against the metal grills confining him to his cell, his arms hanging through the square holes in between bars as he sang a sea shanty.

"Who love a jolly sailor bold that plows the raging sea~"

He chuckled to himself and muttered, "Although, the sea's not the only thing I'd like to be plowing when they come." He paused and looked up and down the empty jail building's sole hallway. The other cells were empty. "They'll come, right? They don't even have to be so fair, I'm not picky. Fact, I kinda like the ones with some meat I can hang onto."

No one answered save for the moon, whose pale light filtered through the barred window of Sasuke's cell. He sighed.

"Come on, I'm too fantastic to die forgotten in a cell without even a final drink of rum to keep me company."

Footsteps and laughter drifted from somewhere above, and while a part of Sasuke was tempted to think this was his imagination, they only grew louder. Alarmed and reluctantly hopeful, he sat back in his cell and grasped the bars, squinting through the edges of moonlight to get a better look.

Two men appeared at the foot of the stairs, but they did not bring with them the wave of relief Sasuke had been hoping for. Instead, to his horror, he recognized them.

"By Calypso's crabs, look what the tide dragged in," one of the pirates said, approaching Sasuke's cell.

"Sasuke Sarutobi," the other said, grinning to reveal a row of tobacco-stained teeth. "Last time I saw you, you were rotting on an island in the middle of nowhere. How'd you get away, anyway?"

Sasuke curled his lip at the smell of the pirate's rancid breath and put up a finger. "Kosuke Anayama and Juzo Kakei," he spat their names like used up chew. "First of all, there should be a 'Captain' somewhere in there. Secondly, mates, they don't call me the Flying Monkey just because the ladies love it. And thirdly." He peered between them, faces scarred and tanned with salt and sun from years on the open ocean. "The vilest circle of hell is reserved for turncoats and _mutineers_."

He all but spat the last word, privately gleeful at the hateful sneers on their faces brought on by a word a decade old. Before he could properly gloat, however, a hand shot through the bars and snatched Sasuke by the neck. Sasuke resisted the urge to choke and almost thought better of it when he got an eyeful of the offending arm under the moonlight.

It was cold and rotted to the bone, old sinew and muscle desiccated and hanging off the bones in shriveled strips. Even the clothes, before properly tailored, now hung in tatters. The pirate that had choked him—Kosuke—squeezed harder, his eyes glowing red.

"You know _nothing_ of hell."

Sasuke raised a hand and poked the bony appendage with a finger. "So there is a curse. That's interesting."

"C'mon, Captain's waiting," the other pirate said. "Leave this old man to rot, like he deserves."

Sasuke was released and he fell back. The two pirates retreated the way they'd come, muttering curses to each other. Sasuke rubbed his neck, cut in places where the pirate's exposed bone had dug into his skin.

"That's _very _interesting," Sasuke said, turning to look at the moon out his window.

* * *

><p>Fog wafted along the water's edge, lingering around the ship's hull like a living miasma. Strong arms hauled Mito up over the ship's railings and deposited her on the deck, careless of her physical wellbeing. She pushed herself up on her hands and used the railing to stand up. The pirates that had brought her here in a rowboat fell back to give her space.<p>

"What's she doing here?" someone demanded.

"You two had _one_ job to do and instead you bring some wench back?"

"This ain't happy hour at Kamejima."

The pirates continued to argue amongst themselves until footsteps silenced them. Slow and languid, they moved with purpose. All eyes turned to the stairs leading to the captain's quarters, where a man in a red and black salt-stained overcoat and wide-brimmed, feathered hat descended. He was fair-skinned for a man of the sea, and his mane of black hair was longer even than Mito's. A small monkey perched on his shoulder, munching on something. The man approached her, dark eyes roving over her appearance only briefly before settling on her face.

"Are you the captain of this ship?" Mito asked.

He tilted his head just slightly, turning her words over carefully before answering. "I am. Madara Uchiha, at your service."

He did a little bow, though it did nothing to ease Mito's nerves. She got the impression he was mocking her.

"I'm here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Uzu—"

_Slap!_

Mito's head spun ninety degrees, and she raised a hand to clutch her abused chin. A young man in boiled leather glared at her.

"No one gave you permission to speak, woman," he said.

Mito repressed a shiver at the ice in his tone, so easily delivered that she wondered if he knew any other manner of speaking. Madara put a hand on the young man's shoulder and squeezed.

"And I didn't give you permission to harm our guest, Izuna." Turning back to Mito he added, "You'll forgive my brother's manners. As my first mate, it's his duty to keep my crew in line."

_Brothers_, Mito thought, looking between them. The resemblance was uncanny, now that she looked properly. He was shorter than Madara, both in stature and in hair, which framed his face and ended in a short ponytail at the base of his neck. But his look was the same—frigid and unforgiving.

"Now then," Madara continued, releasing Izuna. "Tell me, what is it you want?"

"I want you to leave and never come back," Mito said.

Madara chuckled, and the rest of the crew took that as the okay to laugh along with him. "That's quite a hefty demand, and I see no profit in it for me. I'm sure my crew wouldn't mind having you aboard."

Mito recoiled in disgust as the crew roared with laughter. She shook with rage and indignation, putting a hand over her chest in a defensive action. The pendant hidden under her robe was cool against her fingertips, and she had an idea. Ripping it from her neck, she retreated to the railing and dangled the trinket over the edge.

"Release me or I'll drop it," she threatened.

Madara gave her a weird look. "Then drop it. It's of no value to me."

"But isn't this yours? Don't you want it back?"

Madara and Izuna exchanged a look.

"I saw this ship during the crossing nine years ago. That's when I got this medallion. I thought..."

_Some plan_, a voice taunted in her head.

"Nine years ago," Madara repeated, almost a question but not one to which expected an answer. He eyed the medallion and waved a dismissive hand. "I don't care about any medallion."

The way his eyes lingered just a second too long, though, told a different story. Taking a chance, Mito let out some slack in the chain. Madara, Izuna, and other members of the crew all gasped and reached out as though to follow the medallion to the bottom of the harbor.

"So you _do_ care." Mito smirked.

Madara tapped his lower lip, surveying her face once more. "Do you have a name?"

"Mito—" She hesitated at giving out her true name, remembering the handmaiden's warning about her status as the Governor's daughter. "Senju," she said, lowering her eyes. "I'm a handmaiden in the Governor's household."

Madara licked his lips and turned to face his crew. "Mito Senju, eh?"

The crew sniggered and whispered amongst themselves. Mito tried to tamp down her disgust.

"Very well, Mito. You hand over that medallion and I promise to set you free and leave this place, never to return," Madara said, holding out his hand.

Mito peered at him, skeptical, but she had no other options. He'd given her his word, but how good was the word of a pirate? With little choice, she handed over the pendant. Madara accepted it and proceeded back upstairs.

"Man the sails! Oars out!" he ordered as he went.

The crew scrambled to do his bidding, and Mito gasped. She chased after Madara and spun him around by the shoulder.

"No, you must let me go," she said. "According to the Pirata Codex—"

Madara grabbed her wrist and wrenched it from his shoulder. He yanked her close and got right in her face.

"First, I _must_ do nothing. I agreed to leave Uzushio and never return and to set you free, but you made the mistake of not specifying when or where."

Mito tried to wrench her arm free, but his grip was strong and bruising.

"Second, you must be a pirate for the Codex to apply, which you're not, meaning the protections of parley don't apply to you. And third." He let his dark eyes sweep over her face, and it took all of Mito's willpower not to flinch. "The Codex is more like guidelines than actual black letter law." He smirked. "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, _my lady_."

He released her and retired to his cabin. Mito turned back to see Uzushio shrinking ever faster on the horizon, a trail of fog following the ship's retreat.

* * *

><p>Hashirama slammed a hand axe he'd forged himself into the nautical map Commodore Hyūga was examining.<p>

"Why won't you listen?" he demanded. "That pirate is our best shot at finding Mito fast. Let's use him!"

Hiro sighed and pulled the axe out of the map, passing it from hand to hand. "Do not make the mistake of thinking you're the only man here who cares for Lady Mito. And you could do with watching your tone when you speak to me, boy."

Ensui looked on. "Hashirama, why do you think Sasuke Sarutobi would be of any help? He _is _a pirate."

"He wouldn't be," Hiro interrupted. "The pirates that invaded last night left Sarutobi in his cell. If they'd been allies, they would have freed him. Ergo, he would serve no purpose in a search for Lady Mito other than to further anger her captors."

"Um, that Captain Flying Monkey chap," one of the guards spoke up. Hashirama recognized him as one of the guards that had witnessed Mito's near drowning yesterday. "H-He talked about the Black Pearl, actually."

"What did he say? Does he know where it's going?" Hashirama said, desperate.

"Well, that is, um, no?"

Hiro tossed Hashirama back his axe. "Leave this affair to those of us qualified to launch a proper search. I'm sure you have many new orders to fill back at the forge after last night's debacle."

Hashirama glared at Hiro, but with all the guards and Ensui around, he thought better of lashing out and starting a fight. Ensui caught his eye and shook his head, his allegiance clear. Hashirama should have expected no less. After all, what could a blacksmith do against a royal navy commodore?

"Excuse me," he said. "I'll see myself out."

He strapped the hand axe to his belt next to his sword—just one, because he definitely wasn't compensating for anything, whatever that meant—and headed for the Uzushio prison. With the royal navy busy making preparations for a rescue mission that Hashirama was convinced would be too little too late, no one was around guarding the only prisoner in jail. It wasn't like he was going anywhere, anyway.

Sasuke was lying on his back pretending to be asleep when Hashirama made his way downstairs to the cells.

"Pirate," Hashirama addressed him.

Sasuke sighed dramatically and sat up on his elbows. "That's _Captain_ Pirate to you, kid. And I have a name, you know."

"Sasuke Sarutobi. What do you know about the Black Pearl?"

Sasuke made a weird face and laughed. "Haven't you heard all the _stories_?"

"I'm serious. You're in no place to negotiate in a cell, so it'd be in your best interest to hear me out."

Sasuke studied him a moment and seemed to come to some sort of conclusion. He sat up and crossed his legs. "All right. I s'pose I can pencil you into my busy schedule."

Hashirama looked up and down the hall, but there was not a single soul around. He gave Sasuke a withering look, but Sasuke continued to grin as though nothing were amiss.

"Like I said," Hashirama said. "Tell me about the Black Pearl. Where's it headed?"

"Where's it headed? Oh lad, don't tell me you're on some kind of rescue mission. Playing hero, Mr. Blacksmith?"

Hashirama's expression fell as he remembered his true purpose. "They've taken Lady Mito."

Sasuke clapped his hands together. "Oh, so you _have_ found a girl! How lovely."

"I need you to take me to the Black Pearl, Sasuke. In exchange, I'll break you out of here."

Sasuke snorted. "You think I'm in here because I like it? Believe me, kid, it's not for lack of trying that I'm still stuck here."

Hashirama ran a hand over the door's hinges. "I helped build these cells. I can dismantle them, no problem. It's all a matter of leverage."

He spotted a wooden bench against the wall and hauled it upright, fitting it in between the door's bars to act as a lever. Sasuke watched all this in silence.

"What's your name, anyway?"

"Hashirama Senju."

Sasuke bit his lower lip and nodded. "Hm, that's a bit of a mouthful. Interesting name, 'Senju'. You don't meet many men with that name, eh."

Hashirama watched him, perplexed. It was an odd thing to say. His name wasn't uncommon in general, but he didn't have any surviving family other than Tobirama, who was only related by adoption. Hashirama's mother had died in childbirth, and his father had died at sea when Hashirama was a boy of twelve. It was soon after that he and Tobirama made the crossing from Konoha only to be shipwrecked and his life changed forever, the day Mito found him. He owed her the same courtesy, and he would brave even a notorious buccaneer like Sasuke to do it.

"Ah," he said.

Sasuke wasn't even looking at him, and Hashirama could almost see the gears turning in his head. Sasuke stood up abruptly and poked his hand out through the bars.

"All right, kid, you got yourself a deal. I'll take you to the Pearl and your blushing bride to be. Now, get me out of here."

"She's not my bride to be," Hashirama protested, turning red.

"Yes, I can't imagine what sort of man would let his future wife get kidnapped in the first place. Good point. Anyway, what are you waiting for?"

Hashirama scowled but decided that getting to Mito as fast as possible was more important than wasting time here with Sasuke. So he adjusted the bench and applied pressure. The cell door sprang loose almost effortlessly and clattered to the ground. Sasuke waltzed out and kicked the door with his boot.

"Good riddance."

"So," Hashirama said, one hand on the sword at his hip. "What now?"

"Now, we find us a ship."

* * *

><p>Tobirama had <em>not <em>had a good night. The pirate ambush had done massive damage to the harbor and parts of Uzushio proper, including the docks. While shipbuilding was his craft, there could be no ships without a proper dock, and so his master had volunteered him to help with the restoration. Which normally wouldn't have been so obnoxious if it weren't for the royal navy guards stockpiling supplies on the Interceptor for an emergency rescue voyage to pursue the Black Pearl and retrieve Mito Uzumaki, who'd apparently been kidnapped. Groaning, Tobirama brought down his hammer on a slab of wood plank that would eventually end up on the edge of the dock where a cannonball had blown to bits the original.

The sun was hot even for the early morning, and Tobirama wiped his brow. He made a mental note to go see Hashirama the first chance he got. His brother would be devastated about Mito's kidnapping and might do something stupid. Or at least be more depressed than he tended to get with his erratic mood swings.

"Dunno what he'd do without me," Tobirama grumbled to himself, smirking.

The guards loading up the Interceptor dropped a barrel, which ended up causing a whole mess of barrels to roll down the walkway and into the water.

"Oh, give me a break. Hey! You lot!" Tobirama called out. "You're doing it wrong—no, don't touch... Damnit, I said wait! Oh, just get out of the way, I'll do it myself."

He marched aboard the Interceptor to oversee the loading—at least, what the guards hadn't already muddled up.

* * *

><p>"So, we're really gonna steal a ship?" Hashirama asked, anxious as he peered over Sasuke's shoulder toward the bay.<p>

"Aye."

The Interceptor was docked and in the process of being loaded, while the Dauntless, the crown jewel of the Uzushio Royal Navy, was anchored farther away. It was the kind of ship one would need to stage an attack. Hashirama swallowed.

"That ship?"

Sasuke grinned and took off toward the shore. "Come on!"

"But how're we going to get out to sea?"

He got his answer, and he didn't much like it as he found himself walking along the ocean floor under an inverted canoe behind Sasuke. The air was stale and too hot, and he was beginning to wonder how much air they actually had in here.

"This is daft," he said, peering down at the fish scattering from their advance.

"The best ideas usually are," Sasuke said.

The trip was shorter than Hashirama had anticipated, and soon he and Sasuke were clambering aboard the Dauntless, swords raised. A small group of naval officers was conversing on deck, oblivious to Sasuke and Hashirama.

"Listen, kid," Sasuke said. "Keep a weather eye. I'll be right back. And try not to do anything stupid if you want this plan to work."

Hashirama's first instinct was not to trust Sasuke, but right now he was his only ally. "Daft ideas, huh?"

"The dafter the better, I always say."

Hashirama nodded and did as he was told. Sasuke disappeared below deck, and Hashirama stayed hidden. The officers continued to converse, unaware of the intruders aboard their vessel. About five minutes later, Sasuke returned.

"All right. Follow my lead."

Sasuke signaled for Hashirama to follow him to the deck, and they raised their swords.

"Everyone stay calm! We're commandeering this ship!"

Hashirama brandished his blade. "Aye! Avast ye, mateys!"

The naval officers turned on Hashirama, their faces scrunched. Sasuke shot him a look over his shoulder.

"Seriously?" he hissed.

The officers' leader stepped forward, his expression smug. "Nice try, _pirate_. But you need at least six men to run the Dauntless and I only count two."

Sasuke chuckled. "You're forgetting something: I'm Captain Sasuke Sarutobi." He drew his pistol and cocked it. "Savvy?"

In a matter of minutes, Hashirama and Sasuke had bullied the officers into a single lifeboat.

"Sasuke," Hashirama said as he watched the officers signal their comrades loading the Interceptor for help. "Not to be a Negative Nancy, but he was right about needing six men to maneuver the ship."

"Ah, very astute observation, Nancy. And _that's _why we won't be taking _this_ ship."

"Then...what're we doing here?"

Sasuke smirked and looked back over his shoulder at the Interceptor now fast approaching. "We're going after the Pearl."

* * *

><p>Commodore Hiro Hyūga was in a foul mood. Even the cool, ocean mist on his face was not refreshing enough to lift his spirits with the Dauntless in his sights. Just the thought of Sasuke Sarutobi incensed him, and to think that that fool blacksmith, Hashirama, had thrown in his lot with a pirate was as predictable as it was foolish.<p>

As if anything else could go wrong today.

The Interceptor drew up alongside the Dauntless, and Hiro was quick to rally his men. "Search every nook and cranny, men. I will not see this ship in the hands of pirates."

"Aye, Commodore!"

Hiro himself boarded the Dauntless and partook of the search, but after several minutes it became clear that Hashirama and Sasuke were either invisible or not aboard.

"Commodore! It's the Interceptor! Come quick!"

Dread travelled down Hiro's spine as he thought of the worst-case scenario. "No. No, no, no!"

Back on deck, Hiro bore witness to the one more thing that could go wrong today. Hashirama severed the ropes with his hand axe, detaching the Interceptor from the Dauntless, while Sasuke manned the helm.

"Stop them!" Hiro shouted. "They're getting away with _my ship_!"

"We can't, sir! He's destroyed the rudders!"

Some of the naval officers attempted to jump to the Interceptor, but the ship was too fast and already out of reach. Sasuke waved his hat.

"I thank you, gentlemen, for preparing this ship for our journey. I'll bring you a souvenir!"

Hashirama ducked when he saw Hiro.

"That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen," one of the naval officers said.

Hiro let his eyes fall shut and tried not to give into the urge to shoot his own man.

* * *

><p>Tobirama had finally gotten the rum organized in a manner that wouldn't end in a mess of broken bottles. The ship lurched, and he almost lost his balance. He peered around the cabin—someone had closed the trap door.<p>

"What the...?"

He lumbered up the stairs and tried to push open the trap door, but the latch stuck. Seriously, today sucked so much. There was no way things could get much worse after the events of last night and this morning. He was pretty sure that kind of thing was scientifically proven, or something. Tobirama was a humble shipbuilder, just a simple man who was damn good at his job and liked to dwell on that from time to time. This kind of thing was _not _going to bring him down.

Shuffling his weight, he took a deep breath and rammed the trap door. It didn't budge. Again, _heave_! And one more time:

"Let me out!"

The latch unjammed and the door flew open. Tobirama tumbled out onto the deck in a heap of tangled limbs, swearing all the while. The first thing he noticed was the wind in his short, bleached hair. He pulled himself up and peered over the railing.

"Oh _hell_."

The Interceptor cruised along the water's surface, sleek as a fish. Tobirama immediately stumbled and had to catch himself on the railing. His red eyes followed the flow of the water, back and forth, until he was green around the gills. He tried to cover his mouth, but the vomit was too violent to keep down. Lunch splattered over the port side of the Interceptor's hull, and Tobirama slumped to the deck, his back to the water.

"Davy Jones's beard, this is the _worst_ day of my life."

"Tobi?"

Tobirama started and clawed the air before his face, swatting imaginary flies. "Who's there? What do you want with me, you knave?!"

A figure kneeled down before him and braced his shoulders. There was the faint odor of clams and tobacco about the man, and Tobirama sneezed violently.

"Gesundheit, mate."

Tobirama raised a hand to shield his eyes from the sun and squinted to focus on the person kneeling before him.

"_You_! You're that pirate that forced me to help you escape before!"

Sasuke gripped Tobirama's chin and slapped him lightly. "Captain Sasuke Sarutobi, pirate extraordinaire, at your service. Now listen, not that I'm not _thrilled _to have you aboard, but I can't have you spilling your guts all over my nice, clean ship. In case you haven't noticed, the crew's a bit shorthanded and that one's incompetent at just about everything, including wielding a mop."

Tobirama frowned and followed Sasuke's pointed hand toward the other person aboard.

"Hashi!"

"What are you doing here?" Hashirama asked, kneeling down to help Tobirama stand.

"I could ask you the same thing. Oh..."

Tobirama swayed. The dizziness hadn't left him yet, and he keeled over. Hashirama caught him and dragged him to his feet.

"Hey, you're okay, buddy. It's just a little water!"

Hashirama slapped his brother on the back, and Tobirama dry heaved.

"Do that again and I'll murder you, I swear I'll do it."

Hashirama just laughed, happy to have a familiar face along. Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Anyway, if you lads are finished kissing and making up, I could use your help getting us properly underway."

Sasuke returned to the helm and pulled out a compass, which he proceeded to wave around rather enthusiastically, searching for a heading.

"Okay, lemme just for a minute accept that I'm on a hijacked ship with a pirate going who knows where. Fine, I can do that." Tobirama gripped Hashirama by the shoulders and got in his face. "You better tell me what the _hell_ we're doing and _why_."

"I have to save Mito," Hashirama said. "Sasuke knows where the Black Pearl will be, and he's my best shot. Tobi, please. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her."

Tobirama examined his brother a moment, those dark, wistful eyes and that lingering hope that never seemed to leave him no matter how rough the waters became. For the longest time, Tobirama had thought he was meant for nothing, had nothing. But when Hashirama came into his life, everything changed. Suddenly he was someone. He was someone's brother, someone's son. Someone.

"I hate you and your goddamned hero syndrome, for the record," Tobirama grumbled. "I'm gonna regret this, I just know it."

Hashirama grinned and hugged him tight. "Thanks, Tobi."

He let Hashirama drag him toward Sasuke, who directed them to man the sails. Meanwhile, Tobirama tried to ignore his mounting nausea. The sea had never agreed with him despite his profession.

"You need to get your sea legs, boy," Sasuke commented in between biting his nails. "How's a guy like you end up building ships? You look pathetic, really."

Tobirama bristled. "For your information, there's a _reason_ I do what I do. I can't stand the water, so what better way to deal with it than to build ships to get people like _you_ out of the way? So long as I build them big and fast, I never have to deal with idiots like you hanging around dry land."

"Well, I can see the overcompensating for _something_ runs in the family, eh."

Hashirama listened to their conversation, thinking. Now that they were underway, perhaps he could get some answers. He sat down to polish his sword near the helm.

"Very generous of you to be so agreeable about all this," he said.

"Aye, I'm a pirate of honor, after all."

Hashirama threw down his polishing rag. "I'm not a fool, Sasuke. You only agreed to all this after learning my family name. Why?"

Sasuke stiffened.

"Tell me. I demand to know."

"All right, all right. Don't get your knickers in a twist, kid. I knew your father. I knew him very well. I swear, you look just like him."

"My father? Why?"

"Butsuma Senju," Sasuke said. "He was a good man. A good pirate."

Hashirama rose and got in Sasuke's face. "My father was a respectable merchant. He was _not_ a pirate—"

"He wasa buccaneer, a scallywag, a scoundrel of the high seas. Just like me."

Hashirama drew his sword and aimed it at Sasuke's chest. Tobirama noticed the commotion and drew his own sword.

"Whoa! What's going on?"

"Tobi, this man is accusing our father of piracy and I won't stand for it," Hashirama spat.

Sasuke sighed and spun the helm. The boom swung around and slammed into both Hashirama and Tobirama and carried them over the edge of the starboard bow. Their swords clattered on the deck, as useless as their masters. The brothers hovered over open water, their feet dangling as they struggled to hold on.

"Goddamnit!" Tobirama swore as he tried not to look down. "I _hate_ today!"

"All right, listen up, the both of you, 'cause I'm only going to say this once. Your father, Butsuma Senju, _was _a pirate. Now, I can see you both have some issues with pirates and the fact that you keep getting bested by one—" He took a little bow as if to say 'Me, the Great and Powerful', "—but someday you'll have to deal with the fact that pirate's in your blood. Well, in Hashirama's blood. Bottom line is we've got a Black Pearl to catch and a bonnie-lass to save, so you can argue till you're blue in the face later, savvy?"

Hashirama and Tobirama exchanged a look, and after a moment's hesitation Hashirama nodded his acceptance.

"Splendid," Sasuke said, smiling.

He spun the helm again and the Senju brothers toppled onto the deck. He kneeled down and eyed them.

"So, boys, ask yourselves this: can you sail under the command of a pirate?"

"Well?" Tobirama said, patting his chest to keep the seasickness at bay.

Hashirama ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, we can."

"Ah, good man!" Sasuke gave them each a hand up.

"So where're we even headed?" Tobirama asked.

"Kamejima, of course."

"What's in Kamejima?" Hashirama asked.

Sasuke grinned. "If all goes well, a crew daft enough to sail with us to a place that can't be found except by those who already know where it is."

Tobirama rubbed the back of his neck. "Wait, what?"

"_Exactly_."

* * *

><p>The brass doorknob twisting jerked Mito to attention and she tensed, ready to fight or flee or both, and not necessarily in that order. Still dressed just in her nightgown, she felt naked under the pirate crew's leering eyes once Madara had abandoned her on deck. But no one had dared come near here when Izuna snatched her arm and manhandled her in here, wherever this was. Some chamber in the bowels of the ship. Not a dungeon, surprisingly, and there was even a set of hammocks strung up in the corner for sleeping. Guest's quarters, she'd surmised upon arriving in here and being locked inside. No weapons, though; she'd already searched the room high and low to no avail. But now, someone had come to fetch her.<p>

"Put this on."

Mito barely had time to acknowledge the new presence in her quarters when something heavy and soft flew at her face. She caught it on instinct. It was a rich, deep, burgundy color. Lavish. An exquisite gown if she'd ever seen one, and so out of place on this dreary ship.

Izuna stood just before the door, arms crossed as he glared at her. His short hair was tied back in a low ponytail, and a bandana was wrapped around his forehead underneath spiky bangs. His clothes were salt-stained and dark, like the rest of the crew's. If she didn't know he was the first mate, she never would have guessed.

Except that he bore such a striking resemblance to Madara that it was impossible not to notice his presence, commanding as it was.

Mito narrowed her eyes. "What for?"

"My brother requests your company for dinner. It wasn't my idea," Izuna bit out.

Mito swallowed at the mention of the Black Pearl's captain and the way he'd disparaged her earlier.

"Izuna, you're scaring the poor girl. We can't have _that_."

A woman sauntered into the room and slinked around Izuna. She was dressed much like the rest of the crew and wore her hair in a long, dark braid over her shoulder. Her face was cut like someone had chiseled her from rose marble, and the look in her eyes was even more severe.

"Haruka," Izuna said, not taking his eyes off Mito.

Haruka sized Mito up, her dark eyes lingering on the dress Mito held. "So that's why. He always did enjoy a good show."

Mito had had enough of being pushed around. "I have _no _intention of having dinner with that _scoundrel_. Now, you can take back your garment and tell your captain that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request. That means _no_."

Izuna clenched his fists, but Haruka burst out laughing. "Oh, I _like _her. Maybe Madara will let us keep her."

"Maybe he'll let us kill her," Izuna said. He turned his back on Mito. "You have five minutes to change, or you'll dine naked with the crew."

He left the room and an outraged Mito behind. Haruka made to leave, too. "Some advice, woman to woman. Don't mouth off to Madara if you want to keep that sharp tongue." She smirked at Mito's gaping face and slammed the door behind her.

Mito stood there alone, perfectly still, as she processed what had just transpired. This was really happening. She was really the prisoner of a despicable pirate crew and no one even knew about her predicament. She had the urge to give manifestation to her fears in trembles and tears, but a voice in her head stopped her.

"_You have five minutes," _he'd said.

Mito repressed a growl in the back of her throat and tore at the gown in her arms, searching for the back lacing. She tugged it on in a matter of minutes and secured it at the seams. It was a bit big on her, but not enough to be uncomfortable. She laced it tighter to compensate and, deciding she wasn't here to indulge whatever twisted desire Madara had to parade her around like a circus pauper, she decided this was good enough and knocked on the door.

"I'm ready," she called.

The door opened and Izuna led her to the captain's chambers. On the way, she stole a glance at the crew at work, cleaning and repairing and manning the sails. Their lascivious gazes would not intimidate her, and she held her head high as she ignored them. The trek to the captain's quarters was not a long one, and once there, Izuna didn't even hold the door for her.

_Pirate_, she thought, though she supposed she should not have expected something like common courtesy from these people.

He took a seat at the table, which was covered in food. Trays with boiled potatoes, roasted meat and fish, and marinated vegetables littered its surface. It was a feast for a party, and yet the attendants were only four, including herself. Haruka sat at the opposite end, and Izuna had taken up residence next to her. She spared Mito a cold glance, but there was a smile in her eyes. Lit candles placed all around the cabin were the only illumination, and they lent an intimate, if not ominous feel to the atmosphere.

Madara held out a bottle of wine in greeting. "Mito, have a seat." He indicated the spot to his left.

Mito held his gaze for a moment, but she derived nothing but cold fire from it. He gave nothing away. Keeping an eye on him, she accepted the seat and kept her back straight. She didn't miss the way his eyes lingered on her figure, on the dress he'd coerced her into wearing. Her long, red hair fell down her back in thick waves, and the back of her neck began to sweat.

"Wine?" he asked, pouring her a glass of red before she could respond.

Mito stared at the glass, and under Izuna's and Haruka's shared stares, she figured she better take a sip, if only to keep up appearances. She was outnumbered here, and pride would get her nowhere. The wine was exquisite when it touched her tongue, dry and aged, and she set the cup down.

"I understand you've met my sister," Madara went on.

Mito's eyes snapped to Haruka, and she could have kicked herself for not realizing the kinship before. They all looked so alike, those same angular features, those same dark, haunting eyes. A family of pirates, and Mito their unwilling guest.

"There's no need to stand on ceremony. You must be hungry," Madara went on, gesturing to the feast before them.

Mito's stomach took that opportunity to grumble at the reminder of food, and the smell of it all was too powerful to ignore. Her first instinct was to refuse him, but she dismissed the thought immediately—if he was going to keep her here against her will, she would damn well take advantage of his hospitality. Decided, Mito reached for the food and piled her plate high before digging in, manners be damned. Izuna chuckled across the table, but she ignored him.

After a few minutes of filling her belly with food and drink, the weight of Madara's eyes on her became too powerful to ignore.

"You have impeccable poise for a handmaiden," Madara said. "Almost like a princess."

Mito stilled and set down her knife. He didn't show it, but she could guess at the suspicion in his tone easily. If she was going to protect herself, her father, she had to play at humble origins.

"_Don't mouth off to Madara if you want to keep that sharp tongue."_

"Nothing of the sort," she said, her voice even. "The Governor merely has standards to which he holds everyone in his employ."

Madara leaned on his elbows and laced his fingers together, smirking. "Of course."

Mito took a moment to glance around the room, and she noticed something deeply disturbing: no one else was eating. She brought a hand to her throat and stared aghast at Madara. "It's poisoned."

Madara laughed. "Don't worry, Princess. There'd be no sense in killing you. At least, not in such a craven manner."

He spoke like a man educated in the ways of the world, cultured, even as he casually implied her imminent death. Izuna and Haruka, too, had an air of regality about them despite their dress and demeanors. So unlike the image she had of those lowlifes known as pirates, spooky stories her father had tried to scare her with but which had never quite worked. Even now, a part of Mito was fascinated by all things 'pirate'. Another way of life, a fate these people chose for themselves despite what society demanded of them. The allure of the freedom to live a life that was entirely theirs.

Mito resisted the urge to drop her hand to where Hashirama's pendant once rested. "You have your treasure. There's nothing more you need from me. Just let me go!"

Madara reached in his vest pocket and retrieved the pendant she'd handed over. It shone in the dim candlelight like a diamond, beautiful. Mito shivered.

"You don't know what this is, do you?" he asked.

Izuna and Haruka stared at the medallion, transfixed, but Mito didn't notice them as Madara commanded her full attention.

She shrugged. "It's a pirate's doubloon. Something precious to you. Otherwise, you wouldn't have gone through the trouble."

He smirked. "You're perceptive for a common maid. But let me enlighten you. This," he rubbed the medallion with a thumb, tracing the silver inlay, "is one of 288 Sun Crystals belonging to the Shinju tribe. Long ago, raiders from across the sea traversed these waters and landed in a place called Kishima, the Island of Ghosts. To slake their lust for murder and pillage, the Shinju offered up the Sun Crystals as tribute. The raiders accepted the tribute, but of course their avarice was insatiable and their rampage continued. The Shinju's gods grew angry over the raiders' continued slaughter of the Shinju tribe and their plundering of the Sun Crystals, so they placed upon the treasure a curse in retribution, that those who dared pilfer even one piece would be condemned to wander a path between life and death, never welcome in either realm until the end of time."

Against her better judgment, she became enthralled by his story, like the little girl her father had once beguiled with tales of brave seamen and mermaids and dastardly pirates. But this was no fairytale, and Mito was no princess despite Madara's insinuation of such.

"_Don't mouth off Madara if you want to keep that sharp tongue."_

_Hell no._

Mito narrowed her eyes. "I hardly believe in ghost stories, Captain."

He leaned back and grinned. "Of course not. And please." He caught her hand before she could reach for her glass again. "Just Madara."

His touch was chilled, like he'd had his hand in an icebox just moments ago. "But even so, we did find the place where those Sun Crystals were hidden away. And we took them all."

He rose and moved around her, sliding his hand along the back of her chair, barely grazing her exposed shoulders. Mito stifled a breath at the almost chill.

"We traded them for gold, for drink, and for women, too," he went on. "But after a time, we realized that the drink didn't satisfy us anymore, and no woman's caress, no matter how radiant she was, couldn't warm our beds."

He was directly behind her and leaning over her, his mouth against her ear as he whispered his poisonous tale.

"Brother, it's hardly necessary to explain things to her," Izuna said.

Madara walked around the table toward his siblings. "I'm simply trying to educate our guest."

Mito watched them converse and withdrew the serrated knife she'd been given to cut her meat.

"Well, well," Haruka said. "I never thought I'd see the day."

Izuna shot her a dirty look. Madara was not so phased. "Oh?"

Haruka sniggered but said no more. Mito took that time to stand and back away. The three Uchiha siblings turned on her, but only Madara advanced while Izuna and Haruka remained casually seated.

"_Don't_ come near me," Mito hissed, brandishing her knife.

He eyed the knife and, deciding she was no threat at all, lunged. Mito tracked the trajectory of his dominant hand, which was reaching for her neck, and feinted left. Training impulses brought old muscles and instincts to life, but in her quest to tear down her captor, she missed the changing light of realization in his eyes that she was, in fact, no pretty princess. The knife landed in his chest, through his heart, and Mito pushed it in to the hilt. Blood squirted from the sides and splashed her white-knuckled fingers. Upon realization of what she'd just done, Mito couldn't help the shock that slackened her jaw and made her recoil from him as though burned.

But Madara didn't fall. He didn't even _twitch._

Haruka bared her teeth in a wide grin while Izuna watched, his gaze heavy and searing. Mito gasped as Madara reached for the knife she'd embedded in his chest and pulled it out. It was covered in blood.

"I'm curious. What exactly did you plan on doing once you killed me?"

Words, breath, all coherent thoughts escaped her but one: _run_. She ran for the door, which burst open under her bloodied hand. On deck the moon shone through the clouds, pale and bright. And what she saw before her froze the blood in her veins.

The crew, all of them—_not _them.

Creatures.

Creatures that should have been dead but walked among the living. Their alabaster bones were bared for all to see beneath tattered rags and shadows. They snarled at her, but she recognized them for the ones she'd passed on her way to dinner. They had that same leering lust in their terrible, red eyes, but not a lust for her flesh.

Mito screamed and ran, but the nearest crewmembers grabbed her and pushed her back down to the scrubbed deck. She hit her hip hard on the floor and cried out in pain, but scrambled to her feet as fast as she could. The urge to rub her arm where they'd grabbed her was overwhelming. The sensation of skeletal fingers cut deep.

And then Madara appeared in the doorway, shadowed by an awning. His eyes flashed red, and Mito struggled to stand. A wall blocked her path, and he approached.

"It's been so long since I've tasted fine wine and succulent food," he went on.

Mito gasped for breath, but he cut off her exit and she had nowhere to run, besides, with the ghastly crew surrounding them.

"And it's been so long," Madara went on, reaching for her, "since I felt the soft touch of a beautiful woman's flesh."

His hand caressed her jawline, so gentle yet so frigid. The clouds shifted and revealed the moonlight, which shone upon him. Changed him.

_No, not changed..._

"The moonlight shows us for what we really are."

Pale light cast on the right half of his body ate up his flesh and muscle, leaving only porous bone and old sinew. Only his eyes remained, red and glowing and spectral, like he could see beyond her. Maybe he could.

His fleshy thumb ran over her lower lip, cold. Mito shivered but dared not breathe as she held his gaze.

"You better start believing in ghost stories, Princess. You're _in _one."

He reached for her with his skeletal hand and gripped her waist. With one fell swoop, he shoved her back into the captain's quarters, where Izuna and Haruka, equally decayed, stood at the doors and held them open. Mito tumbled inside and fell, and they slammed the doors on her.

Madara turned to his ghostly crew, lurid eyes narrowed and threatening. "What're you looking at? Get back to work!"

The crew hastened to do their captain's bidding. Inside the captain's chambers, Mito had backed up against the far wall and tried to control her breathing.

_They're... They're—!_

She couldn't think it, couldn't say it aloud. She squeezed her eyes shut and counted.

_One, two, three, four..._

But no matter how long she counted or how hard she closed her eyes, she could taste the wine on the back of her tongue and feel Madara's frigid fingertips brushing her jawline. Mito covered her ears with her hands.

There was nowhere to run anymore.

* * *

><p>Hashirama gaped at the expanse of civilization sprawled out before him. It was dark, well past midnight by the time they'd landed on Kamejima. People bustled about the streets, staggering drunk and shouting and singing. Live music blared from some unseen location, but no one danced to it. The smell was not like in Uzushio—incense and tobacco and the distinct odor of human perspiration. Wet. Spicy. And everywhere, people were laughing.<p>

"Welcome to Kamejima," Sasuke said, spreading his arms. "Or as I like to call it, the Happiest Place on Earth."

Tobirama glared at the surroundings. "Charming."

"Well, it's not really what I expected," Hashirama said.

"You know, with the sour attitudes you both have, I'm starting to wonder if it's even women you're interested in. Come on."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Tobirama demanded.

But Sasuke was already leaving them behind. Hashirama tugged Tobirama along so they wouldn't lose Sasuke in the crowd.

"What exactly are we here for?" Tobirama demanded.

"A ship needs a crew," Sasuke explained. "And no offense, but you two aren't going to cut it."

"None taken," Hashirama said before his brother could interject. "Still, how do we find a crew here? Do you know anyone?"

"Well, _actually—_"

A woman's approach cut Sasuke off, and he smiled wide. "Ah, Lena!"

The woman, a pretty brunette with a round face and soft eyes narrowed to unforgivable slits drew her hand back and slugged Sasuke in the face. He stumbled to the side and clutched his wounded temple, eyes watering.

"Ow."

"_Don't _you ever show your face here again, you two-timing whore!" she spat.

Lena then promptly spun on her heel and marched away.

"Maybe I deserved that," Sasuke said.

Tobirama rolled his eyes and Hashirama shook his head.

"Pirate," he grumbled under his breath.

"You know, you could learn a thing or two from me," Sasuke said, his mood already lifting.

Hashirama glared daggers at him. "No, _thank you_."

Sasuke put up his hands and backed away. "All right, all right. No need to get hormonal on me, mate."

The trio made their way deeper into town until they came upon a tavern crowded with patrons and flowing with ale.

"Okay, _now _what are we doing?" Tobirama demanded as Sasuke found a table and ordered them three beers.

"_We _aren't doing anything. _I'm _recruiting us a crew," Sasuke said, waving to the bartender to join him. "You two just...stand watch."

"No," Hashirama said, taking a seat across from Sasuke. "I'm here for Mito, and I'll be damned if I don't make sure I have the best chance of finding her."

Sasuke sighed into his beer and slumped two feet down into his chair. "Yeah, yeah, the bonnie-lass. I hear you."

"Good. Because I haven't changed my conviction."

Sasuke waved him off as the bartender joined them. "Lookin' for men?" he asked.

"Send 'em over," Sasuke said, not even sparing the bartender a glance.

Hashirama watched the bartender leave, doubtful, but when the men and women started approaching and making a line to talk to _the _Sasuke Sarutobi, he reconsidered.

Perhaps this man _was _the best pirate there ever was. Or if nothing else, the least bad of the bunch.

* * *

><p>Looking at the crew assembled on deck depressed Hashirama's optimism from the previous night. They were criminals, crooks, cripples, midgets, and dirty as all hell. <em>These <em>were the men he had to count on to help him save Mito? Bottom feeders with no better recourse in life than piracy?

"Men!" Sasuke shouted. "You're all tasked with a mission, a very im_por_tant mission, and one for which failure is a completely intolerable option. Do I make myself clear?"

"Aye, Cap'n!" the group shouted in unison.

Sasuke led Tobirama and Hashirama down the line of recruits willing to join the crew of the Interceptor.

"And what's in it for us?"

A woman's voice called out to them, and Hashirama zeroed in on a young woman whose face was obscured by a broad, leather hat. Sasuke approached but was visibly put off.

"Um," he said, twitching his fingers as he got near. "And you are...?"

She looked up and met his gaze, and Hashirama swore he shuddered like a frightened child. Tobirama just glared at Sasuke, disgusted.

"Sasuke Sarutobi," she said.

"Tōka, how lovely to see you—"

_Smack!_

Tōka slapped her hand hard across Sasuke's face, and Hashirama winced.

"Let me guess," Hashirama said. "You deserved that one, too."

"You stole my dinghy!"

Sasuke rubbed his abused cheek and glowered none too discreetly at Hashirama before returning his attention to Tōka. She was dark-skinned and bright-eyed, pretty in a way that wasn't obvious given the way she hid her features and scowled to make herself look more angular and mean. Exotic and all the more dangerous.

But she knew how to handle Sasuke, clearly.

"_Borrowed_," Sasuke clarified. "I merely _borrowed _your, uh, fine vessel with every intention of returning it, see? No harm done."

"Then _where _is it?"

"Well..."

"Thief!"

"Oh lord," Tobirama said. "Listen, lady, we'll get you another boat, okay?"

Tōka whirled on him, but Tobirama didn't so much as flinch. He'd never been one to discriminate between the sexes, and Tōka wasn't getting an inch from him.

"Oh, really? What boat?" she sneered.

Tobirama shrugged. "A better boat."

"A _better_ one?" Sasuke hissed.

Tobirama glanced around and, once satisfied, he nodded. "Ah, that one over there."

Hashirama followed his gaze to the Interceptor and gaped. "Um..."

"_That_ one?!" Sasuke was about to pop a vein in his forehead.

"What do you say?" Tobirama asked, crossing his arms.

"I say 'aye'!" Tōka bellowed.

"Aye!" the crew echoed.

"_I_ think I need to sit down," Sasuke lamented.

Hashirama slapped him on the back. "Lighten up, _Captain_. It's a fair trade for whatever indecency you've probably inflicted upon her."

Sasuke shot him a wounded look. "Hey kid, you're supposed to be on my side."

"I designed the Interceptor, so it's fitting that I decide its ultimate fate. And the only way it'll end up in _your _hands is over my dead body," Tobirama said.

Sasuke looked about ready to cry.

"So, when are we setting sail?" Tobirama asked. "The sooner we find Mito, the sooner this godforsaken quest will be over and I can go home."

Sasuke brightened. "Ah, glad you asked that, mate. We leave, uh, _now._ Right now. All hands on deck!"

"Aye, Cap'n!"

The crew scuttled toward the end of the dock and climbed aboard the Interceptor. Tōka hung back and glared at Sasuke, who was quick to waltz ahead of her onto the ship. Tōka exchanged a look with Tobirama and Hashirama, the latter of whom briskly looked away. She scowled and went on ahead.

"Maybe if we're lucky, she'll kill him when this is all over," Tobirama said.

"Maybe." Hashirama stared after Tōka, willing himself not to get on her bad side.

* * *

><p>On the seventh day at sea, Madara stood on deck and scanned the horizon. It was flat and blue beyond the ever-present fog that drifted along with the Black Pearl, but his eyes could see farther than the horizon. They were close. Dark eyes glinted red under the setting sun, matching the oncoming twilight.<p>

_Soon._

A little more, and he would be rid of this curse forever. A little more, and he could forget the world, start over, find a new place for himself and for his family. They'd earned it after all this time. Their father would have wanted it.

"You're thinking about him again."

Izuna leaned on the railing beside Madara. Madara said nothing.

"It was the right thing to do, killing him."

"I wasn't thinking of Saizō Kirigakure," Madara said. "And besides, he's not dead. Not as long as we're like this."

Izuna shifted his weight, his eyes trained on the horizon. "He's at the bottom of Davy Jones's Locker. He's as good as dead." Izuna eyed Madara askance. "He's not coming back."

"No, not by any natural power on this Earth."

Izuna leaned his weight on his elbows. "Father would be proud of you, you know."

"Would he?"

Izuna frowned and faced his brother and captain. "Yes, he would be. Saizō would've doomed us all. Look what he did to Sasuke."

"It doesn't matter what he did to Sasuke. That man's long dead. It's not worth discussing anymore."

The crew worked behind them, seemingly oblivious to the brothers' conversation. But Madara kept a weather eye on them, careful. Saizō's men had joined Madara's mutiny against their deranged captain, but not out of loyalty. If not for the curse, Madara would have eliminated them long ago.

Izuna got the message and dropped the subject. "What about the woman? You're sure this will work?"

"No. But I don't plan on abandoning any potentially fruitful avenues. She's a Senju, after all."

"I don't know anything about Butsuma Senju having any daughters. How do we know she's not lying?"

Madara fingered the Sun Crystal pendant in his pocket. "Because she had the medallion and had no knowledge of us or our purpose. She had no reason to lie."

"I hope you're right, Brother. Because if not..."

"I know."

_Mito Senju._

She'd been holed up in her quarters for the past few days after the incident in the captain's chambers when Madara had revealed his crew's curse to her. Since then, Madara had made concerted efforts not to approach her, focusing instead on making haste to Kishima. Still, something about her didn't sit well with him, something nagging that begged to be discovered and dissected.

"Man the helm, Izuna."

Madara pushed off the railing and made his way below deck to Mito's temporary quarters, leaving his brother in charge. Izuna watched him go, a cold look in his dark eyes.

Mito's assigned guard was dozing when Madara approached, and Madara stepped heavily to make his presence known. The guarding crewman snapped awake, startled, and shrank in on himself when he saw who had caught him snoozing on the job.

"C-Cap'n, I was just—"

"You're dismissed. I don't want to be disturbed, am I understood?"

The sailor bowed low. "Yes, o' course!"

Madara watched the man retreat and trip over the steps on his way out. For the sake of his purpose here, he would let the man off easy this time. Returning his attention to his task, Madara knocked thrice on the door.

"Princess," he called.

"Go away," Mito snapped.

Madara smirked to himself and retrieved the key to her prison in his pocket. He let himself inside and came face to face with an empty, brass candelabra. Furious, green eyes glared at him from behind it, confident.

"I guess it's true what they say about feisty redheads."

Mito growled and swung at his head. Madara ducked and drew his sword, catching her makeshift weapon on his blade. But Mito was undeterred. She twirled, flaring the beautiful burgundy dress he'd foisted upon her. Despite the gown's weight and girth, it didn't slow her down, like she was used to moving in such a garment. She swung at him once more, and Madara took the hit in his left shoulder. Mito's eyes widened on instinct, forgetting momentarily that he was an undead immortal, and it was her undoing. Madara grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the wall, his sword at her throat. They locked eyes, glittering red on green, ever so briefly but enough to send a message: stand down.

She met his dominance with a strength he would not have expected from a lowly handmaiden. "Monster. You're despicable."

Her breath was warm on his lips, a phantom wind he could feel as though in a memory, almost there but ever slightly out of reach. He leaned forward in search of it, but it was no use. "I don't consider it a good day if I haven't earned a woman's scorn."

He released her and she staggered backward against the wall. Madara sheathed his sword and approached. Mito tried to back away, but there was nowhere to go. Just as he was about to close the distance to her, Madara veered right and pulled out a chair at the worn, wooden table in the center of the room. He sank down and removed his hat before tapping the spot adjacent to his.

"Despicable _and _delusional," Mito hissed.

"_Please_," Madara said. "I don't like to ask more than once."

Mito hesitated, but after a moment she assumed the seat next to him, straight-backed. Madara smirked and held out a hand.

"Give me your hand."

Mito narrowed her eyes, but perhaps she learned something about defying him before. She reluctantly passed her hand to him, and he took it in his. She didn't flinch at his chilly touch, and he traced her palm, so soft.

_Huh._

"You fight remarkably well," he said. "Tell me, do all the governor's handmaidens learn to wield swords the way you do?"

"He was generous with his teachings."

"I can see that."

Mito continued to glare at him, but she didn't pull her hand away as he continued to run his thumb over her palm. "Why do you do this?"

"This?"

"Piracy." She averted her gaze. "You're clearly an educated man. You could do so much more under the protection of the law, yet you resort to this indecent lifestyle. I want to know why you would throw away your life for it."

Madara laughed, low and throaty. "I wonder, have you ever stopped to consider that piracy itself is a way of life?"

"Of course it is, but it's far inferior to almost any other."

"Ah, see that's your misguided opinion. Tell me, what is it you think I am?"

She eyed him carefully, but she didn't falter. He supposed he had to give her some credit.

"I think you're a thief and swindler, and a liar besides. There's no honor in your way of life. You're a scourge of the sea."

"And what proof do you have of any of your baseless accusations? Have I stolen from you? If you're thinking of the medallion, then that didn't belong to you originally, so I couldn't steal it at all. Swindler? Well, once more I haven't plundered anything of yours, not even when I was in Uzushio. And as for lying..." He squeezed her hand hard enough to hurt. "I have not lied to you once."

Mito yanked her hand away. "Even so, you haven't told me the whole truth. I'm not a simpleton, Madara. You had no reason to bring me here until you heard my name."

_Very unusual._

"Sharp," he said. "I haven't been entirely forthcoming with you, that's true. So I'll let you in on my motivations if that'll ease your troubled heart."

Mito remained silent, and he took that as a sign to continue.

"Nine years ago, the captain of this ship sealed the fate of its crew by murdering the wrong man: your father, Butsuma Senju."

Mito gasped.

"You see, my father, Tajima Uchiha, was this ship's first mate under its last captain, Saizō Kirigakure. Perhaps you've heard of him."

"The Devil in the Mist," Mito said, breathless.

"That's the one. And he truly was a devil. My father stole one of the Sun Crystals from Saizō's plunder as a way to doom Saizō to a fate worse than death."

"Why?"

"Because Saizō committed the sin of mutiny long ago against a good man. He was no true captain. But my father couldn't let on that he was the one who'd betrayed Saizō, or he would risk my and my siblings' lives. We were just children at the time. So instead, he pinned it on his best friend and fellow crewmember."

"Butsuma." Mito had turned white at the revelation.

"Correct. Saizō reacted poorly, to say the least, and sent Butsuma to the bottom of the sea. He didn't find out until years later what had really happened, and by then it was too late."

Mito swallowed, engrossed in his story. Madara grinned at her rapt attention, noting how she was leaning in. "What happened then?"

"He burned my father to ash in front of me, and I exacted revenge."

Mito covered her mouth with her hand. "But I thought... I thought you couldn't die."

"We can't. But we can burn. Slowly."

Silence stretched between them as Mito absorbed all of this. She shook her head. "I-I'm sorry. I can't imagine what it's like to watch your own father die before your eyes."

Madara caught a loose curl of her hair and twirled it around his finger. "Careful, Princess. You wouldn't want anyone to know you've been sympathizing with a pirate."

He released her before she could make a fuss. Mito clutched the lock of hair he'd held captive.

"Even a pirate has a heart."

Madara chuckled. "How poetic."

"I still don't understand. Why do you need me?"

"Because Butsuma's blood runs in your veins, just as Tajima's runs in mine. The curse will only break when we unite our blood against it."

Mito rose abruptly. "You're going to kill me."

Madara remained seated and looked up at her. "That's entirely up to you."

Mito squeezed her eyes shut to think. "All right, listen. I'll help you in any way I can, but I want your word that I'll leave here with my life. If all you truly want is to end the curse upon you, then I'll help you."

Madara rose and peered down at her over his nose. "You do realize the penalty for aiding and abetting a pirate. It's the same as it is for piracy itself."

"Only if anyone were to find out."

Madara reached for her hand again and examined the palm. Mito resisted, but she didn't pull away.

"Such soft hands for maid who spends her days scrubbing floors and grating washboards."

She held his gaze but said nothing. Madara released her and headed for the door.

"I've been straight with you, Princess. You'd do well to remember that."

He slammed the door behind him and locked it.

* * *

><p>Tobirama leaned over the edge of the port railing and breathed deeply. His stomach lurched, but as long as he watched the horizon and regulated his breathing, he thought he might live to see land again. Maybe.<p>

Tōka joined him at the rail and hawked a loogie over the edge. She snorted and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. "What's the matter with you? You depressed or something?"

Tobirama glared, but the churning in his gut softened his look and he resumed his staring at the horizon. "No, for your information. I'm just...not feeling well."

"What, you have a fever?"

"No..."

Tōka took a moment to examine him, and she poked his cheek. Tobirama coughed and recoiled. She grinned. "You don't have your sea legs, do you?"

"I really hate that expression. Legs are meant for walking on _dry land_, not the middle of the goddamned ocean."

Tōka made a face, and the sun caught her bright, green eyes at such an angle that Tobirama chanced a glance despite his queasiness. "Well, if you hate the sea so much, what are you doing out here?"

Somewhere behind them, Hashirama was laughing with some of the crewmembers. "Unfortunately, that idiot convinced me to stick around. Besides, I designed this ship. Can't just trust a bunch of pirates to go gallivanting all the way to world's end with her."

"_You _built this boat? And you're afraid of the sea?"

Tobirama growled under his breath. "I'm not _afraid_. I just don't _like _it. Why does everyone keep making these assumptions?"

"Maybe because your neck's turning green."

Hashirama came up behind Tobirama and slapped him on the back, a broad grin on his face. Tobirama choked and coughed up some bile and the morning's fish breakfast. He groaned, and Tōka rolled her eyes.

"So what's your story, then? I hear you're the 'idiot' who dragged Tobirama out here," Tōka said.

Hashirama's smile faded and his eyes unfocused. "It's kind of a long tale."

"We got a long voyage ahead."

Tobirama heaved, but he was ignored.

"Well, you see, they took Mito. She's a...friend of mine, and if anything were to happen to her at the hands of those pirates, I'd never forgive myself."

Tōka narrowed her eyes. "You two have some kind of grudge against pirates. Any reason why? I mean, you _are_ sailing under one."

"Don't remind me," Tobirama said.

"Actually, you know Sasuke a little, right?" Hashirama asked. "You said he stole your boat."

Tōka's expression soured. "Aye, I know him. Wish I didn't. He stole my dinghy after escaping from a deserted island. His old crew left him there when he lost the Black Pearl about ten years ago."

"What?!"

Tobirama seemed to forget his nausea as he and Hashirama expressed their incredulity simultaneously.

"Wait, _Sasuke _was captain of the Black Pearl once?" Tobirama said.

"Wow, I thought he was making up that whole 'captain' thing for attention," Hashirama said.

"He was the captain, you can believe that. But this was a long time ago. His first mate, Saizō Kirigakure, led a mutiny against him and marooned him on an island. Somehow he got off and decided to steal my dinghy. And like a fool, I let the bastard. It was my own fault."

"So this Saizō Kirigakure's the one responsible for kidnapping Mito." Hashirama frowned, his gaze far away as he pondered this new information. "He's the one Sasuke's really after."

Tōka shrugged. "I don't know, and I don't much care. No one knows much about the Black Pearl. It's a ghost ship that never docks, never stops, and can never be caught. If your girl's on it, then I pity her."

"Sh-She's not my girl."

"No, and that's your loss, mate. Honestly, who goes this far for a girl that isn't even his?"

Sasuke joined the group at the railing, but he made sure to give Tōka a wide berth as she glowered at him.

"Women aren't property, Sasuke. I'm starting to see why you deserved all those punches," Hashirama said.

"Says the eunuch who's never getting laid."

Tōka moved to smack Sasuke again, but he ducked and she ended up knocking Tobirama in the head instead.

"Ow, fuck!"

Somewhere in the distance, thunder rumbled. All eyes turned to the horizon. Dark clouds were beginning to gather. Sasuke pulled out his iron compass and shook it around, frowning.

"Right, well, best get on with it, then," he said, heading for the helm.

Hashirama grabbed his arm and spun him around. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke bared his teeth in a smirk. "We're catching up."

* * *

><p>Mito walked ahead of Izuna and Haruka, her pirate escorts, down a makeshift plank to dry land. They had arrived at a seemingly deserted rock island. The mist that followed the Black Pearl took to the place as though it were home, seeping into the cracks and lingering. Mito's borrowed dress was heavy upon her frame under the weight of the humidity.<p>

Madara waited in one of several wooden canoes floating in a canal that disappeared into the center of the island. He held out a hand for her to take, and when she hesitated, Izuna pushed her forward. Mito stumbled, and Madara caught her. His touch burned her skin, freezing, and she hissed.

"Have a seat," he said, all but dropping her in the canoe. To his siblings and crew he said, "Follow us."

Madara took the oars and rowed them deep into the heart of darkness. A large torch at the bow illuminated their way and cast tapering shadows on the oily, stone walls. Mito looked over the edge of the canoe. Gold coins and precious gems glittered in the shallow water in every color imaginable. Never before had she seen such opulence, forgotten by the world and left to drown.

"What happens next?" she asked, her eyes following the submerged treasure.

"Next, you and I break this curse."

Mito met his eyes, dark as long as they were hidden from the moon. Soft, almost, in the quiet firelight. "I meant after that, when this is over. What will you do?"

He moved near and far with each stroke of the oars, but he held her gaze. "I don't know. And that's the best part. I'm captain of the Black Pearl. I can do whatever I want."

"So you intend to continue your life of piracy, then."

"You say that like your opinion matters."

Mito flushed with anger. "I only meant that there's more to life than pillaging and plundering. You could be so much more."

Madara let them glide along the canal as he took a short rest from rowing. "You're missing the point. Piracy isn't about pillaging and plundering, as you put it."

"Why don't you tell that to all the pirates that came before you? It seems they didn't get the memo."

Madara chuckled. "You truly aren't afraid of me, are you?"

She looked away. "You're not a monster," she said softly. "I shouldn't have said that."

He caught her chin between his fingers and forced her to look him in the eye. Mito held her breath. "Men can be just as cruel as any monster you dream up. We are all driven by whim and desire, no matter the cost. Don't forget that, Princess."

He released her and went back to rowing. Mito swallowed hard and repressed the urge to shiver.

"Conversely, you might consider joining my crew."

"And by what stroke of madness do you think I'd do such a thing?"

He smirked. "For someone who loathes pirates as much as you say, you're well on your way to becoming one. You're clearly trained with the sword but you fight dirty, you're a ruthless negotiator, and you're completely obsessed with treasure."

They docked and Madara rose to give her a hand up, which she took without a second thought.

"That's not true. I'm not obsessed with treasure," she said.

But she didn't break their contact as she let him lead her to a high-ceilinged cavern littered with riches that would even the King's coffers to shame. Their shine reflected in her eyes.

"Of course not," Madara said, biting back a grin.

The rest of Madara's crew filtered into the cavern soon after and gathered to watch the spectacle. Madara led Mito atop a rock pedestal, where a small, stone chest sat atop an altar. He opened it to reveal a pile of shimmering, crystal pendants, much like the one she'd found on Hashirama so many years ago. Madara produced the pendant he'd taken from her and dangled it on its chain for his crew to see. In his other hand, he held Mito's wrist.

"Gentlemen, behold the last Sun Crystal! We've finally found it, and now we can finally break the Shinju curse with a blood offering."

The crew whooped and hollered their approval.

"Spill her blood!"

"Break the curse!"

Madara slapped the Sun Crystal into Mito's hand and drew a dagger. He clasped their hands together and yanked the dagger free, slicing their flesh. Mito hissed in pain as he squeezed. She struggled.

"Madara—"

And then he released their grip. The Sun Crystal, drenched in both their blood, fell and landed in the chest among its brethren with a pleasant _clink_.

"That's it?"

"Were you expecting something more dramatic?"

The crew waited, their anticipation palpable, for the change that would make them human once again. Madara released his grip on Mito and spread his arms wide, his eyes closing as he savored the moment. She took a step back, mind racing over what to do now because he was going to find out the truth any minute—

"I don't feel any differently," Izuna said.

"Neither do I," Haruka said.

Madara opened his eyes and peered at his crew.

"Did it work?" Hikaku asked.

Madara withdrew his pistol and shot Hikaku in the chest without warning. Mito jumped at the noise.

"Captain, what the hell!" Hikaku rubbed the hole in his chest.

Haruka poked him. "You're not dead."

"He _shot _me! Motherfu—"

"The curse is still upon us," Izuna said.

The crew around him began to grumble. Madara drew his sword.

"Why didn't it work?"

"This is your fault!"

"You said we'd be cured with her blood!"

The crew grew restless, and Madara brandished his sword. "Settle down, unless any of you wants to challenge me directly."

The crew's protests died down as the thought of fighting their captain one-on-one became less appealing even than the fact that they were still cursed. Madara eyed Mito.

"I knew you were lying to me, but I didn't think it was about this," he said, his tone low and dark.

Mito swallowed but held her head high. She said nothing.

Madara withdrew the pendant from the chest and dangled it in front of Mito. "This was never yours. And your name's not Senju, is it?"

"No."

He drew back his hand and slapped her hard. Mito fell backward, stunned by the blow, and the pendant fell with her. Madara watched her fall, his dark eyes cold and soulless. She nearly fell into the water at the base of the altar, and she saw dark spots as pain clouded her vision. The pendant sat just an arm's reach away, and she grabbed it. A wet hand closed around her wrist and Mito was ready to scream, but the sight of Hashirama, of all people, was more welcoming than she could say. He raised a finger to his lips and beckoned her to follow. Mito retrieved the pendant and followed him through a side entrance to the cavern while Madara still addressed his riled crew.

Madara's pet monkey squawked at Hashirama and Mito as they absconded into the darkness, but they ran before the pirate crew noticed they had escaped. A short canoe ride later, Mito found herself aboard the Interceptor and facing a motley crew of misfits and buccaneers.

"Pirates?" Mito said, clenching her fists and wishing she had a sword.

Hashirama put a hand on the small of her back. "It's okay, they're friends. They helped me get here."

Mito could hardly believe her ears.

_I'm saved._

She held Hashirama's gaze, unable to form the words of gratitude she so desperately wanted to share with him.

"Mito, good to have you back," Tobirama said, sparing her a gruff smile.

"Tobirama," Mito said, returning his smile.

"What about Sasuke?" a dark-skinned woman in a leather hat asked. Her sharp, green eyes lingered on Hashirama, calculating.

Hashirama's gaze fell. "He fell behind. Stick to the Codex."

Mito frowned. "The Codex Pirata? Hashirama, what's going on?"

"I'll explain everything. Come on, let's get your hand patched up. I'm so happy you're okay, Mito."

Hearing him speak her name with such relief in his voice, like he was truly glad to see her, warmed her heart. Mito looked back at Kishima and thought of Madara, but she didn't resist when Hashirama pulled her below deck. Finally, the nightmare was over.

* * *

><p>Sasuke Sarutobi prided himself on getting out of the stickiest situations imaginable. He'd survived the open ocean, deserted islands, and the wrath of women. Basically, he was a pro at this thing called Life.<p>

Life as he knew it, however, didn't include getting knocked out by a kid with girlfriend issues and left to trip over himself running from a crew too stupid to realize he should have been dead a long time ago. Pirates surrounded him on all sides; he wasn't going anywhere and his head was still spinning from the blow Hashirama had dealt him before _abandoning _him for a woman.

"Hmm, uh, parsley."

"What?" one of the crew said, confused.

"Parsnip, parlor, parquette—"

"Parley?"

Sasuke beamed. "That's it, _parley_!"

Hikaku groaned. "Not this shit again."

The pirates stood aside as their captain joined the group, and Sasuke frowned. "Who're you?"

A young man in a long, red and black overcoat and mean eyes approached. "Sasuke Sarutobi," he said.

"No, no, that's _my _name. It can't be _your _name, too. I mean, I know I've got legions of fans, but really, your enthusiasm is a bit nauseating and I'm not just saying that. I've got a killer headache right now—"

"No, fool. I'm Madara Uchiha, Captain of the Black Pearl."

Sasuke just stared. He remembered a boy by that name, a son of Tajima. Saizō had killed Tajima, and his offspring were left to fend for themselves as lowly deck hands.

_Madara Uchiha._

"What happened to Kirigakure?"

Madara smirked, and Sasuke decided he didn't like that look one bit. "He got what was coming to him."

Sasuke stared at the young captain for a moment, eyes glazed, before he clapped his hands together. "Well, in that case, I s'pose thanks are in order. I'll just take my ship back now that that mutinous bastard's gone."

A young boy who bore a striking resemblance to Madara blocked Sasuke's path. Sasuke took a moment to place the face to his memory. "Izuna, I presume."

"You'll have to come with us," Izuna said.

Madara's hand on Sasuke's shoulder made him jump. "No hard feelings, of course. It's all just business. I think you'll like the changes I've made."

"Should've stayed in Kiri, after all," Sasuke mumbled.

* * *

><p>Hashirama worked on wrapping up Mito's sliced hand in dressings. They sat in silence. He still could not believe he'd found her. It seemed like a lifetime ago that he'd lost her, and now here she was.<p>

"Did they hurt you? Are you sure you're okay?"

Mito smiled. "I'm fine. They... They weren't what I expected."

"They're pirates. There's not much to expect."

She hissed when he yanked at her bandage too roughly in his involuntary anger over the subject, and Hashirama stilled. "Sorry, blacksmith's hands. I'll try to be more gentle."

Her good hand covered his. "No, it's all right."

He met her eyes, deep and green and full of shadows. "Mito..."

She sucked in a breath through parted lips, and he couldn't help but look. Without his consent, his body leaned forward, toward her, and she met him halfway. Her breath was warm and shallow on his lips, but that was as far as he got when her hand found his cheek.

"Hashirama," she whispered against him.

His vision focused, and her hand found his. She pressed something cool and smooth into his palm, and he withdrew from her.

"What's this?"

A small, crystal medallion inlaid with silver sat in his palm. There was a splash of dried blood on it. After a moment of staring at it, he recognized the trinket.

"It's yours," she said. "I found it on you the day we met."

Hashirama ran a hand over the medallion's surface. "I thought I'd lost this. Why did you take it?"

Mito averted her gaze. "I'm sorry. I was just afraid you were a pirate." When she looked back at him, her eyes were dark and misty. "I'm so sorry for not telling you."

Hashirama shook his head. "This was a gift from my father. I got it just before he died at sea. It was why Tobirama and I made the crossing, to go find him. But we never did."

Mito let out a shaky breath. "Hashirama, there's something you need to know. Something I found out while I was aboard the Black Pearl."

"What is it?"

"It's about your father—Butsuma Senju, right? He's part of the reason that crew is cursed."

"Cursed? Wait, what do you know about my father?"

Shouting above deck interrupted them, and Mito lost her train of thought. Hashirama glanced at the trap door leading to the deck, anxious.

"Come on," he said. "Something's happening."

He didn't wait for her as he rushed upstairs, dread knotting his throat.

"It's the Black Pearl!" Tōka shouted from the helm. "She's gaining on us!"

Hashirama raced to the deck and Mito was hot on his heels. Sure enough, the ghost ship tailed them at a distance that was fast closing. He thought of Sasuke, the sting of regret curling his lip. The Black Pearl's crew bore him no love, but Hashirama had to believe that Sasuke was a survivor. Like a tick, feeding on others and impervious even to fire. It was a meager comfort in the face of impending doom.

Mito took off toward the helm, her flowing dress trailing behind her as she pushed past the scrambling crew. "This is supposed to be the fastest ship in the armada!"

"It is," Tobirama said, snarling. "_That_ thing's an abomination. Fucking pirates."

"You can tell them that when they've caught us," Tōka said, glowering at Tobirama.

He jutted out his lower lip and turned away. Hashirama rested a hand on the railing, thinking.

"If we can't outrun them, then we have to fight," he said.

"That ship is cursed. We can't beat it."

Mito put a hand on the helm, startling Tōka. "Lower the anchor."

"What madness are you spewing, woman?" Tōka said.

Mito narrowed her eyes. "Lower it. We can catch them unawares and fire the first shot."

"You're daft!"

"Daft like Sasuke," Tobirama grumbled.

"The daftest ideas are usually the best," Hashirama said. "Do it. We'll load the cannons."

Tōka shook her head but did as she was told. "Hold on!"

The Interceptor lurched when the weighed anchor caught the shoals. The anchor's chain bit into the wood on the starboard side and forced the ship to turn sharply. Men lost their balances left and right, but they struggled to crawl into position and load the cannons. The Black Pearl was nearly upon them, and its crew jeered at them. Smokey fog seeped over the Interceptor's deck, a miasma pulling it closer.

"Fire!" Tōka shouted.

Cannons exploded, wood splintered, and blood splattered. Hashirama swore when he saw pirates jumping ship to bring the fight to the Interceptor's deck. He drew his sword and launched himself into the thick of battle.

* * *

><p>Mito ran across the deck and stumbled, falling flat on her face when a cannon ball exploded just in front of her, taking an enemy pirate with it. But she didn't stick around to watch him regenerate, instead stealing his sword and darting away. Without stopping, she slashed as hard as she could at the pirate enemy in her path, carving a deep gash in his back and felling him as though he were made of paper. Lifting her heavy skirt, she booted him in the face while he was down, knocking him out.<p>

_That won't hold him long._

How long could an immortal stay unconscious? She didn't dwell on the thought as she ran, sword swishing and determination undying. There was no way she would let Madara's crew overtake this ship while Hashirama was on it—

A grunt somewhere behind her startled her, and she spun. A snarling pirate had been ready to cleave her in two, but a strong arm caught the blow before it could make contact. Sasuke Sarutobi glared at the pirate and shook his head.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to hit girls, mate?"

Mito brought her sword around and jammed it through the pirate's throat. He gurgled and sputtered, sinking to his knees as he clawed at the blade embedded in his neck to no avail. Mito met Sasuke's eyes, panting.

He put his hands up. "Just so you know, I consider myself a feminist. Honest."

Mito wanted nothing more than to smack him, but all around her the battle was growing more intense. She looked around for Hashirama.

"By the way, you wouldn't know where the medallion is, would you?" Sasuke asked.

Mito gasped and felt her neck; there was nothing there. "Oh no."

"Bloody hell," Sasuke grumbled. "What about Hashirama?"

Mito gaped. "You knew this whole time, didn't you?"

Sasuke's gaze was unreadable as he studied her, but another explosion interrupted the moment before she could press him. Sasuke was on his rear, disoriented, and Mito took the opportunity to escape him. She ran into Hashirama just as he downed a pirate invader.

"Hashirama, the medallion!" she shouted. "They can't get it!"

He caught her as she barreled into him, frantic. "We left it below deck. I'll find it."

He disappeared into the ship's hold and Mito watched him go. Madara's voice rang out over the pandemonium, shouting some kind of order, and Mito faced his direction with fear in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Sasuke clutched his ringing head and pulled himself up. The Interceptor and the Black Pearl were in the midst of a cannon war while their crews waged a battle of swords on the Interceptor's deck. His eyes followed an Interceptor cannon as it smashed through the Black Pearl's hull, and he recoiled.<p>

"Stop blowing holes in my ship, damnit!"

Screeching drew his attention, and Sasuke turned to see Madara's pet monkey clutching the Sun Crystal, pilfered from below deck, no doubt. Wheezing, he lunged after the scrawny primate on hands and knees, but the beast was just a little too fast. When Sasuke made it to the Black Pearl over a wide plank the pirates had used to board the Interceptor, a booted foot smashed his hand.

"Ow!"

Madara loomed over him, the monkey on his shoulder and the Sun Crystal medallion dangling from his fingers. "Thank you, Sasuke."

Sasuke forced a smile. "You're welcome."

"Not you, we named the monkey 'Sasuke'. Like you, he's quite the _flying_ monkey."

Madara grinned down at him, smug as a bully with stolen candy.

"Jackass," Sasuke grumbled.

"Come aboard. You won't want to miss what happens next, I assure you."

_Like I have a choice._

He let Madara and his goons manhandle him aboard the Black Pearl _again_, though this time they didn't throw him in a cell like they had when they'd found him on Kishima. Sasuke was only half surprised to find Mito also taken prisoner. Unlike him, however, she struggled as hard as she could.

"Let go of me!"

He looked forlornly back at the Interceptor. Better luck next time, he supposed.

And then, it blew up.

Sasuke's throat went dry and Mito screamed. Madara looked on, unmoved. He had no idea what he'd just done. Hashirama was not here, nowhere to be found.

Madara's crew rounded up the Interceptor's crew, those who'd been captured. Tobirama was among them, and he spat curses and maledictions potent enough to make even Sasuke cringe like a virgin. There were tears in his eyes.

_Hashirama._

"Oh, kid," Sasuke whispered to himself, gritting his jaw.

Madara approached Mito and she stilled her thrashing momentarily. He leaned in close and whispered something Sasuke couldn't make out, and Mito went pale. She said no more and looked away, even as Madara gripped her chin and forced her face upward. She kept her eyes downcast.

"Now," Madara announced, still holding Mito. "We'll try this _again_." He turned to Sasuke. "You _will _tell me whose blood I need. I know it's not hers, so speak."

Sasuke bit his lip. "Well, about that..."

Madara advanced on him, and Sasuke began to sweat. The kid was young, but he had the worst don't-fuck-with-me vibe Sasuke had ever felt on anyone.

"Stop!"

A man's voice rang out over the chatter, and Sasuke nearly fainted right there. Hashirama, dripping wet and standing on the port railing, loomed over the crowd with a gun pointed at Madara's back.

"Mito goes free," he went on, "or I'll shoot you."

Madara chuckled, and Sasuke was sure his eyes flashed red. He repressed the urge to gag.

"Whoever you are, you're making a grand mistake. I can't die, no matter how many times you pull the trigger."

Madara turned to face the intruder, and silence stretched. The air became a little harder to breathe as Sasuke and the rest of the Interceptor's crew waited to see how this would pan out. Hashirama's pistol hand shook.

"Hashirama," Madara said, voice hoarse.

"It can't be," Hashirama said.

"Wait, _you're_ the Black Pearl's captain?" Tobirama said.

"Wait, you know each other?" Sasuke asked, looking between the two of them.

Mito remained silent throughout the exchange.

Hashirama seemed to recover somewhat. "Once a pirate, always a pirate, I suppose."

Madara stared up at Hashirama, eyes turbulent. "What are you doing here?"

"Like I said, Mito goes free."

Madara glanced at Mito, his gaze lingering just a breath too long. "Why would I listen to you? I can't die."

"When I get outta here, you're a dead man," Tobirama growled.

Madara didn't spare him a glance. "Still dragging around that stray. I've put him back on a leash for you. Be grateful."

"Son of a bitch!"

Tobirama struggled against his captors until Haruka delivered a hard punch to his gut. Tobirama keeled over and Haruka stopped to stare at her handiwork.

Hashirama pulled the pistol back and tucked it against his jaw. "You can't die, but I can."

"Hashirama, no!" Mito screamed.

Izuna yanked on her arm, a warning.

Madara laughed. "Like I care. Past friendships mean little to me."

"I never did tell you my last name, did I?" Hashirama said. "I'm Hashirama Senju, the only trueborn son of Butsuma Senju, the man _your_ father condemned to death to save his own skin!"

Madara's eyes widened at the revelation, but the moment passed as soon as it had come. He advanced. "You lie."

"It's true," Mito said, tears in her eyes. "He's the one I got the medallion from. I took his name because I thought you were after my father, Governor Uzumaki's wealth."

"You always knew, Madara. I know you did. Back when we were kids and played together, even though we never revealed our names I know you knew, just like I knew," Hashirama said.

Madara remained silent.

"You need my blood to break your curse."

Madara spared Mito one last glance. "Name your terms, Hashirama."

"Mito goes free."

"Yes, I heard you the first time."

"My brother and the Interceptor's crew, too. No one is to be harmed."

"Is _that _all?"

Sasuke tried to shuffle away from his captors. "Psst, hey kid! Over here!"

"That's all," Hashirama said, ignoring Sasuke.

_Cheeky whelp._

Madara made a show of bowing low. "Agreed."

* * *

><p>Mito shook as a sword prodded her backside, urging her to take the final plunge over the starboard railing into the shallows below. Wind whipped her long hair and the heavy dress weighing down her hips. She glared over her shoulder.<p>

"Mito!" Hashirama shouted before Haruka gagged him so he couldn't whine anymore.

Madara stepped in front of him and glared at Mito. "Well, Princess, it looks like this is goodbye."

"You don't have to do this."

He approached and stopped just short of her at the base of the plank. One abrupt movement and she could fall. He let his eyes admire her figure that dress that matched her hair, but they were empty and cold. He could wear a mask well, but in the end it was only a mask.

"No, I don't." He leaned in and grabbed the back of her hair, forcing her to look him in his dead eyes. When he spoke, there was no warm breath on her lips, not even a chilly rattle. Nothing at all. "But I want to."

He drew a dagger from his hip and Mito stifled a gasp, refusing to show cowardice in front of him.

"I'll be having that dress back, though."

Mito clenched her jaw so hard it hurt. She moved mechanically, driven entirely by anger as her fingers worked to unlace the bodice. In minutes, she was free of the burdensome garment and shoved it in his chest.

"It goes with your black heart," she hissed.

Madara laughed. "What use have I for a heart?"

Mito blinked and swallowed. It was her mistake. His smile grew wider, more sinister.

"Remember, this is your fault," he whispered. "_Pirate_."

And then he pushed her.

Mito yelped and landed hard in the water. A rush of explosive sound, followed by thick, viscous silence surrounded her, suffocating. Her eyes stung when she opened them, and she paddled to the surface against the current. When she broke water, the Black Pearl was far behind her. Dry land lay just ahead, and she swam toward it. Her underdress felt close to nakedness after the weight of the dress Madara had made her wear all this time, and it was a welcome change. The island she'd landed on was deserted and small with only a handful of palm trees daring to brave the white sands and scorching ocean sun. Splashes behind her drew her attention.

"Tobirama!" she said.

The disgruntled ship builder stumbled out of the water toward her, and she caught him. He coughed, and she rubbed his back. As he recovered, more splashing followed.

"Sasuke Sarutobi," she said, tone flat.

The sopping wet pirate straightened as he adjusted his holster around his hips. "_Captain_, if you please. Honestly, I'm starting to suspect you people are rather slow on the uptake."

Behind him, the Black Pearl pulled away from the island, leaving them behind. Mito watched it go.

_Madara, you trash._

Tobirama recovered and righted himself. "Great. Now what?"

Sasuke looked between them, squinted, then took a dramatically loud breath before marching away with purpose. His long ponytail swished behind him, dragging sand as he took large, ungainly steps. Mito thought she heard counting, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Come on, Tobirama. We have to figure out how to get off this island."

"Oh wow, yeah, because I _totally _didn't think of that. Not like we're on a _deserted island_ in the middle of _nowhere_."

She ignored him and followed Sasuke. Tobirama sighed.

"Never thought I'd be this depressed to be back on dry land."

Resigned, he trudged after them.

* * *

><p>Mito found Sasuke counting his steps, just as she'd suspected. His arms were spread out like he was walking a tightrope, and she resisted the urge to push him over. <em>Priorities.<em>

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Shh, you'll break my concentration."

Mito cut in front of him and he was forced to stop. As though just now noticing her, Sasuke frowned and teetered on one foot, holding his step. "Will you kindly _move_?"

"Captain Sasuke Sarutobi, the so-called Flying Monkey," Mito said. "They call you that because of your swiftness of foot with the sword, not because of your dismal track record with women."

He peered at her, skeptical.

"Contrary to what you might think, I _have_ heard of you and I've followed your exploits. You're a legend among pirates, and you fascinate me. I've always been intrigued by piracy."

Sasuke bit his lip. "I would normally recommend you get yourself laid, but even if dear old Hashirama were here, I doubt your situation would change."

Mito plowed on. "And I know that you were marooned on this island once before, back when Saizō Kirigakure mutinied. You escaped in three days." She closed in on him, pinning him against a palm tree. "Tell me how."

Sasuke watched her, wide-eyed and wary of her hands. He'd seen her gut an undead pirate with them, after all, and women had always scared him just a little. It was a _healthy _fear, of course. Very healthy. He swallowed hard.

"Well, I was _getting_ to that." He sidestepped her and she bristled. He resumed his counting.

Tobirama joined them but he didn't say anything as he watched Sasuke perform his awkward penguin dance to wherever the hell he was going.

"Sasuke," Mito warned.

"Twenty-nine, thirty!" Sasuke slammed his foot down and hopped around a bit. Satisfied, he kneeled down and revealed a hidden trap door buried under the sand. Tobirama and Mito peered into the dark cache, curious. Sasuke pulled out two smeared bottles filled with amber liquid.

"Oh my god," Mito said, disgusted.

"Oh my _god_!" Tobirama said, grabbing a bottle and pulling out the cork with gusto. He smelled the liquid and sighed. "This is vintage label. What's it doing out here?"

Sasuke pulled more bottles out, gathering them in his arms and shoving one into Mito's, who looked about ready to smash it over his head. "You want to know how I got off this island? I spent three days here until a Suna naval caravan stopped by on its way to store wares. I bartered passage off, and that was that."

Tobirama took a swig of one of the bottles and winced. "Incredible."

Mito suppressed a growl. "You're telling me you spent three days on a beach drinking _rum_?"

Sasuke seemed to consider this a moment before breaking out into a shy grin. "I prefer to call it an extended happy hour, savvy?"

Sasuke skipped back to the beach and set down the rum before gathering kindling and wood for a fire. Mito watched, a mixture of outrage and horror. She threw the bottle Sasuke had pawned off on her against the nearest tree, where it shattered and splattered brown liquid everywhere.

"Aw, Mito, don't do that!" Tobirama complained.

Mito whirled on him, and he shoved another bottle in her face to throw her off. Mito stared it down, incensed, but as they were wont to do, ideas did not leave her alone. She plucked the bottle from Tobirama's hand and stared at it intently, thinking.

"I know that look," he said. "It better not involve smashing anymore of these bottles. Do you have any idea how quality this rum is? I mean, the resale value _alone_ could finance my next project."

Mito barely heard him. "No smashing. In fact, lets bring out the rest of that stash."

Tobirama eyed her. "What are you thinking?"

Nearby, Sasuke was struggling with a felled palm tree, attempting to drag the entire trunk toward the beach.

"I'm thinking we don't have time to stick around here," Mito said.

* * *

><p>"Fifteen men on a dead man's chest!" Mito sang as she skipped around the small bonfire.<p>

"Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum~" Sasuke sang back as he chased her around the flames, a half-drunk bottle of rum in his hand.

"Drink and the devil had done for the rest!"

Tobirama waved his bottle but didn't bother getting up. "Yo ho ho and a ho ho... Fuck it." He took a swig of the drink and covered his eyes, bored.

"Ah, I _love _this song!" Sasuke said before he tripped on some sand and sank to the ground on his rear.

Mito took a seat next to him, smiling. "I suppose pirates have to be good for something."

Tobirama peeked at them but said nothing, his red eyes reflecting the firelight. Sasuke burped and tapped his chest to dislodge the loose air therein.

"If there's one thing we pirates know how to do, it's drink good rum, make good music, and bed beautiful women."

"That's three things, you twat," Tobirama said.

"Shhhh!" Sasuke reached back with his free hand and pointed at Tobirama, losing his balance in the process and falling backward on the sand.

Mito gripped his shoulder and helped him upright, still smiling. "Oh Sasuke, you say the funniest things."

Tobirama rolled his eyes, but Sasuke just grinned. "No truer words, love."

"So tell me," she went on. "What will you do when we get off this island?"

Sasuke chuckled. "It's good to have a woman around, eh kid? The world's not so bleak." He wiped his mouth and continued. "That is, _if _we get off this island, I'll nab the Pearl, just like I set out to do."

Mito leaned into his shoulder, frowning. "What is it with you and that ship? It's a dreary old thing. Why not find a new one? Surely a renowned captain such as yourself could do it."

Sasuke sighed and leaned his head on her shoulder without asking. His unruly bangs tickled Mito's nose, and she sputtered to get them out of the way. He smelled of clams and something musty.

"Because the Black Pearl isn't like other ships. She's more than her sails and her rudders, that's just what a ship needs. But what she _is_ is freedom. That horizon." He pointed into the inky darkness beyond which lay the horizon. "She can take me there, where no one, not the royal navy, not even ghosts can follow. I want to see such a place."

Mito ceased her silent fussing over his lack of discretion as she mulled over his words.

Tobirama rubbed his temples. "Blackbeard's bones, make it _stop_," he grumbled.

"It must've been so terrible for you to be stuck here watching another man sail away on your ship," Mito mused. "You poor soul."

Sasuke stirred. "Mm, yes, _very_ terrible. In fact, just thinking about it reopens those old wounds. Ahh, what this jolly sailor bold wouldn't give for a bit of sweet comfort."

He reached an arm around Mito, but she quickly stood up. "Sir Captain, I don't think I've had _quite_ enough rum for that kind of talk."

Sasuke raised his bottle and clinked it against hers. "Excellent point. Drink up, me hearties."

He threw back the bottle and Mito made to follow, but she lowered it once Sasuke got going. Tobirama scowled at her.

"Cheater," he said.

Mito shot him a poisonous look. Sasuke slipped lower and lower to the ground. It wasn't long until the alcohol overwhelmed him and he fell into a drunken stupor. Mito marched toward Tobirama and snatched his bottle away.

"Hey! I wasn't finished with that!"

"Get up, I need your help. We're getting off this island, mark my words. There's no way I'm letting Madara kill Hashirama."

Tobirama grumbled but complied. "Me neither. I'll do it my damn self. Can't believe I agreed to come out here with him."

Sasuke mumbled in his sleep, a small smile on his face. "Yo ho ho...rum..."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Tobirama ducked as a barrel of rum exploded, its contents sizzling and smoking when the fire got to it. Mito was undeterred and reached for the next one to throw onto the pile. A bonfire taller than the trees burned thick and hot. A black smokestack plumed at least a mile high. Tobirama followed it with his eyes.<p>

"A woman scorned, eh?"

"Tobirama, there's another barrel behind you," Mito said. "Toss it in."

Tobirama quickly did as he was told and lopped the last barrel into the furnace. He wiped the sweat from his brow, wishing now that he'd saved at least one barrel from Mito's crusade.

"What are you doing?!"

Sasuke came running, shedding sand as he moved. Tobirama could see the whites of his eyes long before he was close enough to reach.

"We made a fire," Tobirama said.

Sasuke turned on him, eyes wide and glazed with the remnants of the night's merrymaking. "I _see _that. _Why_?"

"I told you, Sasuke," Mito called. "We're getting off this island."

Sasuke began to shake, and he covered his mouth to stifle a whimper. "You've burned everything, the food, the trees! The _rum_!"

"Yes, the rum is gone."

"_Why is the rum gone_?!"

Mito whirled and got in his face. Tobirama took that opportunity to slink away. "One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable gentlemen into total _asses_." She glanced briefly at Tobirama, but he was wisely avoiding eye contact. "Two, that smokestack is over a mile high. My father is the _governor _of Uzushio. Do you honestly think he hasn't rallied the entire _navy _to search these waters for me? There's not even a chance they won't notice it."

Sasuke's face warped somewhere between confusion, anger, and the unfettered pain of reality standing in front of him in the form of a loud, redheaded woman with a temper. She showed him her back and he nearly grabbed her, tossed her into the fire. Instead he clenched his fist and bit his knuckles.

"But _why _is the rum gone?"

Mito rolled her eyes and sank into the sand to wait. "Dry your tears, Captain. Give it an hour or so and you'll see white sails on that horizon, I guarantee it."

When Sasuke pulled his pistol and fumbled at the hammer, Tobirama almost didn't have the energy to try to stop him. All that rum.

_Gone!_

He lay down on his stomach on the sand and covered his head with his hands. "I lied. _This _is the worst day of my life."

Sasuke marched off in a tizzy, leaving Mito and Tobirama behind. Sure enough, it wasn't long before white sails breached the horizon and help found them. Sort of.

Commodore Hiro Hyūga had never been a welcome sight for Tobirama, and he shared Sasuke's general sour attitude despite the fact that Hiro had just saved them from a painful death by dehydration.

"Ah, the other blacksmith," Hiro said, his expression smug.

Tobirama bristled. He'd never liked those pale eyes. Didn't trust them. "I'm a ship builder, _sir_," he bit out.

"Of course you are."

_Fucking peacock._

"And my, my, if it isn't _Captain _Flying Monkey. We really must stop meeting like this."

Sasuke grimaced. "Well, I prefer to play hard to get, but you're devilishly persistent, mate."

"Charming."

Hiro turned up his nose and signaled for his men to clap Sasuke in irons.

"Father, please, we have to help Hashirama. His life depends on it!" Mito pleaded with her father.

The Dauntless was already making headway into open water, and the little island upon which Madara had marooned Mito, Sasuke, and Tobirama was soon just a speck on the horizon. Bound now for Uzushio, Tobirama could not bring himself to look forward to home—not without Hashirama.

"My brother only went on this fool's errand to help your daughter," Tobirama said, taking Mito's side. "You can't just dismiss that!"

Ensui scratched at his graying beard and looked between the two of them. "The boy's fate is regrettable, but it was his choice to engage in piracy."

"He was helping me! If not for him I would be _dead_!" Mito cried.

Tobirama snarled. "Then you'll have to condemn me to death, too."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I also engaged in piracy, as you put it. Clearly, _my _life is worth shit for it now."

Ensui frowned. "Watch yourself, boy. Your anger won't help you here."

"If we're finished, I'd like to get us underway back to port," Hiro said.

Mito and Tobirama turned to Sasuke, desperate, and he jerked to attention.

"Uh, right, hold up there, mate." He caught up to Hiro, who was none too pleased to be within smelling distance of Sasuke. "Listen, you're a reasonable guy, right? We're talking about the Black Pearl, the last _real _pirate threat in these waters. How can you pass that up, eh?"

Hiro narrowed his eyes. "By remembering that I don't serve myself, but a nation of order and laws."

Sasuke made a face. "Sounds god awful."

Hiro signaled to some of his crew. "Take the good captain below deck where he'll spend the voyage pondering the meaning of the phrase 'silent as the grave'."

Hiro turned away and didn't catch the tongue Sasuke stuck out at him from behind. Mito rushed forward and grabbed Hiro's coat.

"Commodore, please! I implore you—"

Hiro spun and yanked his coat out of her grip in the process. Mito withdrew and stared up at his pale eyes. "Unfortunately, my lady, your entreaties hold no sway over the law. Forgive me."

Tobirama slumped. There was an air of finality to Hiro's tone, a warning that brooked no argument. He'd heard that tone often enough in his life, where class and status was everything and he had nothing. It had never much bothered him so long as he remained skillfully employed. Men were only as good as whatever they had to offer, be they lords or laborers or even pirates.

"_Take what you can, give nothing back."_

Butsuma's late-night, half drunk advice had always stuck with Tobirama because he knew it would never stick with Hashirama.

"_Butsuma Senju. He was a good man. A good pirate."_

Tobirama's gaze fell. It figured.

But Mito was not Hashirama.

"Commodore," she said, this time reaching for his wrist. "Are you really going to walk away from your lawful duty with no fear of the repercussions?"

Silence befell the group, but Ensui was the first to break it. "Mito, what on earth do you think you're doing? Unhand the Commodore!"

"I will not, Father," she said, an edge to her voice that hadn't been there before. "This man is in the process of committing desertion. That's a high crime against the Crown punishable by death."

"Lady Mito," Hiro said, "I caution you to think very carefully before you throw such wild accusations around. _I _am the captain of this ship, not you."

"And that's exactly why you'll be the one facing the noose if we return to Uzushio without rescuing Hashirama. According to the Konoha bylaws, by which the colony of Uzushio is bound now and forever, it's a crime to abandon an upstanding citizen to the threat of piracy without first taking adequate measures to rescue him. To do so would be akin to willful abandonment of your royal duties owed to the Crown."

Mito had climbed the stairs after Hiro in order to stand on his level. Even their height difference did not hinder her determination, palpable as she pelted him with truths to which he and Ensui were already privy. Hiro said nothing as Mito continued her controlled tirade.

"There are at least thirty witnesses here," Mito gestured to the crew members that had gathered to witness the spectacle, "who can attest to your blatant refusal to exercise the responsibilities befitting your station."

"Is that a threat?" he asked, so soft that Tobirama barely heard it.

"It most certainly is," Mito said, narrowing her eyes. "So you have a choice, Commodore: save an innocent man's life, or forfeit your own. Are you the man in whom my father recognized an insatiable desire to see justice served, or aren't you?"

"Mito," Ensui said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "That's quite enough."

"Yes," Hiro said, blinking and averting his gaze. "It is." He rubbed his eyes and gestured haphazardly in Sasuke's direction. "You, I assume you know where the Black Pearl is headed?"

Sasuke's jaw dropped and Tobirama had to stomp on his foot to remind him to answer. "A-Aye! I know the place."

"Good. You will provide me with a heading and then spend the rest of this trip in a cell I've set aside for your personal use. Am I clear?"

"Crystal. Ah, I don't s'pose you have any run to pass the time down there—"

A crewmember pushed Sasuke forward, cutting him off. Sasuke stumbled and had no choice but to let Hiro manhandle him toward the helm. Tobirama shuffled toward Mito and Ensui, who watched the pair's retreat.

"Okay, when did you learn how to do that?" he asked.

Mito spared Tobirama a tired smile. "Burning rum isn't my only talent."

"Oh. Well, _that's _a relief."

"Mito," Ensui said.

"Forgive me, Father, but I couldn't just condemn Hashirama to a fate he doesn't deserve."

"You had no right to disrespect the Commodore in such a manner. But...you were right to remind him of his duties to the Crown. I suppose I should count my blessings that you didn't convince him to step down from his position with the way you forced his hand."

"It was the right thing to do," she defended.

He smiled and took her hands. "It was. I, too, would like to see Hashirama saved. I suppose I'm still just a bit overwhelmed by all this. You _were _lost at sea with pirates for weeks, after all."

"If it's any consolation, sir," Tobirama said, "I think some of those pirates were more afraid of her than she was of them."

Ensui hugged his daughter. "I'm just glad you're all right."

Mito nodded. "Now, let's find Hashirama and end this."

* * *

><p>Hashirama lost his footing and fell on his hip against the damp, rocky shore. His arms were tied back and his mouth was gagged. Before he could attempt to haul himself up, rough hands did it for him. They were not gentle.<p>

"No time to be napping, whelp," Haruka said, her dark eyes cold and unkind as she manhandled him.

Izuna walked ahead with Madara and Hashirama glared at their backs while Haruka shoved him forward. The rest of the crew followed, leaving the Pearl docked in the harbor. Kishima was uninhabited and cold, a place of perpetual drear and dread where the sun had long forgotten how to shine. The crew carried canoes upon which they would make the trip to the bowels of the island where even the fog dared not tread. Hashirama had little say in the matter when Haruka shoved him in a canoe with Madara, while she and Izuna caught the next one.

Hashirama continued to simmer in his latent fury as Madara rowed them, but Madara's attention was elsewhere. He gazed at the shallow waters below them, at the gold drowned therein reflecting in his dark eyes, silent. Remembering, perhaps.

Hashirama kicked him with a booted foot, and Madara snapped out of his thoughts. Red flashed in his eyes, and Hashirama fought a chill up the back of his neck.

_That wasn't there before._

The curse Mito had talked about... What had he been through all these years?

"I rather like you bound and gagged," Madara said. "I can hear myself think for once."

Hashirama growled low in his throat, but any words he might muster died behind his gag.

"I suppose you were right, old friend. A part of me knew all along."

Hashirama said nothing, and Madara seemed just now to notice that he couldn't. Rolling his eyes, he drew a dagger from his belt and fitted it under the gag. It sliced Hashirama's cheek, a shallow scratch, but it was worth it to be rid of the gag. Hashirama wiggled his jaw.

"That makes two of us. I found out you were Uchiha from my father when he wrote to me and sent me the pendant. I should've known."

Madara chuckled and rowed them deeper into the island's interior. "Look at us, two blind fools. Maybe I deserve this, somehow."

"Maybe you do," Hashirama bit out. The sour frown on his face was more of a bother to hold than to let go, though. He sighed. "What happened to you?"

"Apparently, I'm _cursed_." Madara bared his teeth in a smirk.

Hashirama averted his gaze. "I heard."

Silence stretched between them with only the sound of the water in the air, almost soothing if not for the chill. Finally, Madara spoke.

"How much did she tell you?"

"It doesn't matter. I know it all now."

"No, I guess it doesn't."

Laughter echoed in Hashirama's ears, far off and light, happy. When had he been so happy? He could hardly remember.

"_Promise me, Madara."_

"What happened to you?" he asked again.

Madara rowed and the air grew crisper, unbreathed, like they were the first people ever to land here.

_Nostalgic._

"What happens to all little boys who grow up the son of a pirate." He paused, eyeing Hashirama. "Well, almost all."

"_One day, we'll leave this place, you and me."_

"All," Hashirama said. "Perhaps we can't outrun fate."

"What happened to my father wasn't fate, it was an abomination. Count your blessings, Blacksmith. You never had to watch your father fall."

"_I promise."_

"No, but you did."

"_Go back to sleep, Hashirama."_

"_Father, where're you going?"_

"_Away, for now."_

It was the last time he'd seen his father.

"I'll help you." Hashirama waited for Madara to meet his gaze again. "You can have my blood, break your curse."

It was the last time he'd seen Madara, too, boarding a ship with black sails after their fathers, laughing together.

"_I won't be able to keep my promise."_

After reading Butsuma's final letter detailing Tajima's treachery along with his family name, Hashirama couldn't keep the promise, either.

"And when you're human again, I'll kill you myself," Hashirama said, his voice low and guttural as he clenched his bound fists.

They docked soon after, and Madara hauled him up by the collar. "I look forward to it."

Inches apart, Madara held him there just long enough to make a point. Then he released Hashirama and showed him his unguarded back, not even bothering to look back. Hashirama stared after him, shaking. But the crew docked soon after and he was forced to follow.

The lavish treasure room at the center of the cavern made even Hashirama stare now that he was getting a better look at it than the last time he'd been here to rescue Mito. Never in his life had he seen such wealth gathered in one place, and seemingly immune to pirates' lust. Madara hardly look at the shimmering trinkets and jewels they passed, instead steering Hashirama to a pedestal atop which sat a stone chest. The pirate crew gathered below to watch the spectacle, practically salivating. One of them winked at Hashirama, and he blushed, looking away.

"Well, gents," Madara said. "This time, I have a feeling we'll get it right."

The crew roared their approval.

"Take no chances!"

"Spill all his blood!"

"Open his throat!"

Madara chuckled and yanked on Hashirama's binds, releasing his hands. "In due time."

Hashirama rubbed his wrists to dispel the ache while Madara produced the pendant and his dagger.

"Are you ready to be red-blooded men again?" Madara asked.

The pirate crew cheered their enthusiastic acquiescence. Madara grinned and grabbed Hashirama's hand. The Sun Crystal pendant was lodged in between their palms, along with the dagger.

"Get ready to take your first breath."

He ripped the dagger from between their clasped palms. Hashirama winced at the pain and watched as their blood merged and dripped onto the Sun Crystals already returned to the chest. Just one left.

"Oh, um, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The crew's cheering died down at the newcomer's voice, and Madara and Hashirama did not break their contact. Sasuke meandered through the crowd, shoving pirates left and right to get out of his way.

"I think you've lost weight," he said to a thickset, middle-aged pirate.

He ducked before a scimitar could lop off his head.

"Ah, there you are. I swear, I'm not cut out for this babysitting business. Whelps, you give 'em an inch and they force you to walk the bloody plank."

"What the hell are you doing alive?" Madara asked, genuinely surprised.

Sasuke halted his advance, a blank look on his face, before a moment later he remembered the answer to that question and beamed. "A magician never reveals his secrets."

Madara scowled and squeezed Hashirama's hand harder. Sasuke eyed their clasped hands and waved his arms around.

"Mate, you _really _don't want to be doing that."

"No, I think I _really _do."

Sasuke threw up his arms. "All right, fine. It's your funeral, after all."

Silence stretched before Madara sighed in frustration. "_Why_ don't I want to be doing it?"

Sasuke perked up and approached the pedestal, but Izuna intervened with a very pointy sword. Sasuke frowned at the blade and swatted it away without another thought.

"You _don't _want to be doing that because as soon as you and your, ehm, meat bag crew head out of here, the Uzushio Royal Navy will ambush you. They're floating just outside in the harbor, honest."

"You lie," Izuna said.

"You're _quite_ small," Sasuke retorted, eyeing the young first mate.

Izuna advanced, but Haruka pulled him back. Sasuke did a little bow in thanks.

"Women, what a joy to have on board, I always say."

Haruka aimed her sword at Sasuke's throat. "Shut up, or I'll joyfully cut out that flapping tongue of yours."

Sasuke put his hands up over his head and began to sweat. Hashirama could only stare in shock at the development. The Uzushio Royal Navy was here? Then that meant they'd rescued Mito and Tobirama, too. He could have melted in relief.

Two pirates came scuttling toward the pedestal past Sasuke and addressed Madara. "Cap'n, it's da truth. Dauntless sits a-floatin' outside," one of them reported.

Madara let his gaze rove over his crew and Sasuke, deep in thought. He still had not released Hashirama's hand or the pendant lodged in between them.

"Like I said. It's almost as if you don't trust me," Sasuke said cheerfully.

"All right. What do you want?" Madara demanded.

"Hm? Oh please, Madara, as if I'd be here because I wanted something—"

"Spit it out, or I'll send you back to that island of yours in a body bad this time. And I'm certain you won't be escaping from _that_."

Sasuke tapped his fingers together, a nervous habit, before answering, "I, ah, I want the Black Pearl."

"No."

Sasuke shook his head and approached, joining Hashirama and Madara on the altar. "Now listen, Maddy, can I call you Maddy?"

"Not if you want to keep Haruka's sword away from your tongue."

"...Madara it is. Anyway, just hear me out—"

"Five seconds."

"Ahaha, right, suffer no fools. Right. Anyway, give _me _the Pearl, and you'll have the Dauntless _and _the Interceptor under your control. The Pearl, too, with me as captain, of course. It's not like you're attached to it what with that nasty business with Tajima and—right, sorry, forget I said that. But it's the makings of your very own fleet."

Madara said nothing, and Hashirama looked in between him and Sasuke.

"Think of it, _Commodore _Uchiha."

"Are you serious?" Hashirama blurted out.

"I like the sound of that," Madara said.

"You're _not_ serious," Hashirama said, turning to Madara.

"And what about Hashirama? I expect you don't want me to kill him."

Hashirama searched for Sasuke's gaze, but to no avail. Sasuke turned his attention to the stone chest and ran his hand over the Sun Crystals already returned.

"No, by all means spill his blood, do your rain dance, whatever you have to do, mate. Just...give me back the Pearl and I'll give you ten percent of my plunder, what say you to that?"

Madara narrowed his eyes. "Forty percent."

"Fifteen."

"Thirty."

"Twenty-five. And I'll buy a _really _big hat. With a feather. White, like you like."

Madara considered this a moment. "All right, if the Pearl is that important to you, _Captain_."

Sasuke grimaced. "Somehow, it loses a bit of its _oomph_ when you put it like that."

Hashirama had not taken his eyes off Sasuke's wandering hand, which had lingered in the chest while he argued figures with Madara. But when Sasuke finally withdrew, something gleamed between his fingers. It was gone in a flash, leaving only his gaudy rings twinkling in the ghostly moonlight filtering in through intermittent holes in the cavern ceiling.

"You've been planning this the whole time, haven't you?" Hashirama spat.

Sasuke eyed him askance. "Yeah, pretty much."

"You used me."

"Uh, _pirate_, remember? I was merely waiting for the _opportune _moment, savvy?"

Sasuke's rugged features appeared older in the half shadows, weatherworn and salt-burned, but there was a light in his eyes, the same Hashirama had seen when he revealed the truth about Butsuma to Tobirama and him.

Madara released Hashirama and pocketed the blood-soaked pendant. "All right. We'll deal with the navy brats first."

"Excellent!" Sasuke said. "All hands on deck!"

No one reacted, and he shrank in on himself. "Ah, right, you give the orders, Commodore..."

Madara rolled his eyes. "Izuna, take these fine gentlemen for a moonlight stroll."

Izuna grinned. "With pleasure, Brother."

"Wait, not to the Pearl?"

The pirates laughed and talked amongst themselves as they poured out of the cavern. Their splashing could be heard as they forewent the canoes and took to the water directly. Only a small handful stuck around to keep the numbers favorable to Madara. Sasuke made a face and Hashirama looked away before he could react.

"Well, if that's it, I think I'll take a look around."

Sasuke began perusing the various treasures scattered around the cavern. He landed on a particularly terrifying gold statue of a lactating centaur and sniffed it.

Madara eyed him and approached. "There's still something that bothers me, Sasuke."

"That doesn't surprise me," Sasuke said, tossing aside the statue and rummaging around a wide chest for something more appealing.

Madara ignored the cheek. "I let you to die on that island. Yet, here you are as though it's water under the bridge. Either you're a saint or a coward...or you're lying."

Sasuke continued his rummaging and didn't face Madara. "Now, you see, there's a verysimple explanation for that. Some men, though I find it exceedingly hard to believe, are, in fact and in practice and even in spirit, saints. And cowards. Often both at the same time. But me, I'm dishonest."

Madara frowned, and Hashirama held his breath.

"And a dishonest man, you can always trust to be dishonest. In fact, you never know when he'll turn around and do something...incredibly..."

Faster than the eye could see, Sasuke whirled and rammed a long, jeweled sword through Madara's chest. Madara didn't react, didn't even flinch, and Sasuke curled back his upper lip in disgust.

"Stupid," he finished.

Madara stepped forward, further impaling himself on the sword. His smile curled the edges of his lips, too wide to be happy, and Sasuke paled. He was too slow to avoid the backhand Madara laid across his face. Sasuke stumbled and fell backward over the chest. He rolled several feet. Madara pulled the jeweled sword from his chest as though it were merely a splinter.

Hashirama, meanwhile, took the opportunity to dash away and search for a sword of his own. The other pirates noticed the commotion and began to converge on Hashirama and Sasuke. Madara drew his sword and marched toward Sasuke, his gaze hard. Hashirama scrambled backward and searched the ground for anything he might use to defend himself.

A portly pirate juggling two daggers grinned silver and gold at him, ready to gut him like a fish. Hashirama tripped over a jeweled chalice and lost his footing. The pirate advanced, about to strike, but he never made it.

Something long and shiny sliced through his chest. Surprised, he looked down to find the sharp end of a sword through his undead heart. He gasped, and the wielder pulled back and let him fall.

"Mito!" Hashirama exclaimed.

Dressed in soldier's britches and a green naval jacket, Mito was a sight for sore eyes if ever there was one. She rushed to his side and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" she asked, running her hands over his face and chest.

Hashirama broke out into a cheesy grin. "I am now." He held her face in his hands, close enough to breathe in. "I thought I'd lost you."

She smiled. "I'm wounded that you think me so incapable."

He just laughed and rubbed her temples with his thumbs. Her long, wild hair tickled his wrists. Groaning nearby signaled the end of the reunion, however, as the pirate Mito had attacked got up. He was joined by friends with swords. Mito drew the sword at her hip and handed it to Hashirama. Together, they faced their enemies.

"It's not safe here," he said.

Mito brandished her sword at the advancing pirates. "I know. But don't worry, I'll protect you."

* * *

><p>Tobirama was not having a good day.<p>

Rather, he was not having a good _month._

Ever since Mito had gotten herself kidnapped, things had gone from a tolerable level of annoyance to an affront against his humanity. The pirates were one thing. The fact that now they were _immortal_ was the icing on the goddamned cake from hell.

"Why won't you just _die_?!" he screamed at an enemy pirate.

Tobirama drove his sword into the skeletal enemy, but he only succeeded in breaking off a couple ribs. The pirate roared (yes, _roared_) and shoved Tobirama backward about ten yards, when he crashed into something mercifully soft.

"Oh hell!" Tōka groaned. "Get _off _me, you tub of lard!"

Tobirama rolled off her and coughed. "_What _did you just call me?"

"Look out!" she said.

Tobirama rolled to avoid an axe to the head. A young pirate with blood in his eyes and too much hatred in his bones had him in his sights.

"Izuna," Tobirama hissed. "You haven't changed!"

"Oh, I beg to differ," Izuna said.

He ran at Tobirama and caught the moonlight, transforming into a monster of fantastical imagination. Tobirama parried with his sword and swore.

"Damn Uchiha!"

Izuna grinned and pushed harder. The clang of steel and the smell of blood permeated the Interceptor's deck, where Tobirama had been quick to relocate upon the Dauntless's arrival on Kishima. He hadn't so much as freed the crew before the attack started. Phantom beings crawled on deck, dripping with seawater and unable to die. It was only a matter of time before they took both the Dauntless and the Interceptor.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Tōka slashed and Izuna was forced to retreat. She chased him while more pirates lunged at Tobirama. All around, more and more of Sasuke's crew fell to the undead pirates' superior stamina and resilience.

_Sasuke, whatever you're doing, hurry up!_

* * *

><p>Sasuke ran around the cavern, Madara hot on his tail. His sword was drawn and he launched himself over a heavy chest, which he attempted to push toward a charging Madara. It wouldn't move.<p>

"Well, shit."

He ran some more, but Madara cut him off. "End of the line. I suppose you're both a liar and a coward."

"And you're a spoiled child trying to sit at the grown-ups' table."

Madara slashed and Sasuke defended, the clang of steel filling the cathedral-like space and echoing as though there were a hundred swords instead of just two.

"I had no problem with you, old man. But now I'm wondering if Kirigakure didn't have a point in getting rid of you when he did."

Sasuke ducked low and slashed at Madara's knees. Madara stumbled when Sasuke slashed the tendons holding his patella in place, and Sasuke took the opportunity to punch him square in the jaw.

"You forget—_I'm _the one still around, not him. And not you when we're done here."

Madara wiped the blood from his mouth and grinned. "Then what are you waiting for?"

They clashed once more, and Sasuke was done playing around.

* * *

><p>Mito panted as she deflected yet another enemy attack. A sizzling sound in her ear drove her to roll as far away as possible, and just in time—a bomb went off where she'd been before. Nearby, Hashirama was having a time with his opponents. The bomber kept his distance while his crewmates did the dirty work. It was only a matter of time before Mito and Hashirama would wear out and slip up. They had to win this before then.<p>

Searching around for something, anything to use, Mito's eyes landed on a long, metal rod left over from a shipwreck, probably. She ran toward it and attempted to lift it, but managed only to move one end of it.

"Hashirama, help me!" she called.

A pirate rushed to her demise instead of Hashirama, and Mito nearly dropped the iron rod to fight him, but Hashirama slammed into his side just in time and sent him hurtling.

"My lady?"

"Don't call me that," she said, biting back a smile. "Help me with this, I have an idea."

They worked together to lift the rod, Hashirama in front and Mito in the back. The remaining three pirates, including the bomber, converged on them, snickering. Mito peered at the cavern's ceiling.

"Come and get us, you ugly lot!" she taunted.

Unwilling to suffer taunts from a woman, of all people, the pirates pursued their prey. Mito back shuffled, taking Hashirama with her. He followed her lead and glanced skyward, picking up on her plan. The pirates chased them across the cavern and ran under the raw moonlight, exposing them for the phantoms they truly were. Snarling and clicking, they raised their weapons to finish the job.

Mito swallowed hard at the sight of them, still not used to something so unnatural.

"Now!" Hashirama said.

Mito ran forward without further prompting and let out a battle cry. The pirates were too slow in avoiding their combined strategy, and the iron bar passed through the three of them, crushing their ribs and poking out the other end. Mito held the end of the rod steady as they struggled while Hashirama approached the bomber in the middle, who had a fresh explosive in his hands. He stole it and shoved it in the bomber's ribcage. Mito grunted and shoved the rod and its attached pirates with all her might until they stumbled out of the moonlight.

The bomber felt around his exposed, hairy chest. "Uh-oh."

Hashirama grabbed Mito's wrist and yanked her back just as the bomb detonated. They landed in a heap on the ground amidst gold coins and pirate bones, panting.

"Now what?" Mito asked.

A sword clattered to the ground, and she and Hashirama turned their attention to Madara's fight. He'd just relieved Sasuke of his sword and cornered him. Without a hint of hesitation, Madara drove his sword through Sasuke's abdomen, and Sasuke grunted in pain. Mito gasped.

"Sasuke!" Hashirama cried out.

Sasuke reached for Madara and pawed at his chest, incoherent, but Madara pushed him away, sword and all, his expression blank and unfeeling. Sasuke staggered under a shaft of moonlight, and just when it looked like he might be done for, the pale light ate away his skin, leaving only moist bone and rotted sinew. Madara's sword was stuck between his ribs, and Sasuke pulled it out, curious.

"Now _that_'s interesting."

Madara scowled. "Thief."

Sasuke laughed. "Seriously? I'm not even gonna deign that one with a response."

"Madara," Hashirama said, approaching from behind with his sword poised.

"_Hashirama_," Madara said, looking over his shoulder. The moonlight bathed half his face in death's veil. His lurid eye glowed, as though through a thick mist. "Are you so eager to die?"

"Now that you're here."

Madara smirked and ran at him. They clashed, sparks flying where their swords whined with the effort not to break. Mito watched, wide-eyed, as they moved fast and fluid. One wrong move and Hashirama would be done for.

Sasuke, meanwhile, had worked the sword out of his chest and wandered back into the shadows to resume his usual form. Mito went to him.

"Sasuke," she said. "Get back in there! Hashirama can die but you can't. What the hell are you doing?"

He chuckled as he attempted to catch his breath and produced something from his pocket. Mito followed the shimmers with her eyes, entranced. He had two Sun Crystals, one soaked in blood.

"Worst part is he might be right about my thieving ways."

Mito lit up. "We can break the curse with this! Hurry!"

"How about a 'thank you, Captain, you're so _wonderful_, Captain'—"

"Just do it!"

He jumped at her harsh tone and scuttled toward the chest mumbling something about harpies and how he didn't deserve any of this.

Hashirama continued to engage Madara in battle. Mito looked around for her sword and located it several yards away. She dove after it, and Hashirama cried out in pain.

"Hashirama!"

He was slumped and pulled back, a hand on his thigh. Madara aimed his sword at Hashirama, looking pleased.

"You won't be able to move quickly with that injury now," he said. "I always was the better swordsman."

Mito bit her lip and hastily retrieved her sword. Madara pulled his pistol and cocked it. Hashirama could only look on. There was no dodging a bullet even without a bum leg.

"See you in the next life, old friend," Madara said softly.

Mito ran. Coins flew from under her feet like a golden spray at her heels. She reached for Madara with her sword, anything to stall him long enough to ensure Hashirama's life. She passed under moonlight and Madara flickered, a trick of the light. _Pound, pound, pound. _Her footsteps drew his attention and he turned, those merciless, dark eyes glinting red if she looked just so. And when he saw her coming, he whirled around to point the gun at her.

"No!" Hashirama yelled somewhere far away.

Mito skidded to a halt, eyes wide and fearful. The barrel of Madara's gun opened up for her, steady in his frigid hand. They locked eyes, and she held her breath. There was no dodging a bullet.

But the air left her lungs, slow and stale, and he just watched her with eyes dark but not depthless, cold but not empty, and how had she never seen that before? How could she not? He opened those dead lips as if to breathe, a trick, so real and so soft, like he was alive and there wasn't this curse between them rattling in his hand in the barrel of a gun that wouldn't fire, not for him and not for her, not in time.

_Bang!_

And he breathed.

Mito's voice died in her throat on a choked scream, claws scraping to get free, but the pain was further from home. Behind Madara, Hashirama held a smoking pistol aimed at Madara's back. Madara shook and glanced at his chest, which had begun to bleed where Hashirama's bullet had pierced him.

"Goodbye," Sasuke said nearby.

He dropped the remaining two Sun Crystals back in the chest, where they clattered and settled into their final resting places. Madara sucked in a breath and looked up again. Mito's shoulders tensed and her chest refused to expand to accommodate anything more than her thundering heartbeat.

Madara fell to his knees, and Mito fell with him.

"Madara," she said, crawling toward him and blinking rapidly to clear her vision.

He convulsed as he stared through her, unseeing. She gripped his face, memorizing it.

"Princess," he rasped.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice cracking.

He let out a rattling breath that could have been a laugh in another time. "This is all your fault."

She covered her mouth with a hand, unable to stifle the hiccup that wracked her frame. He tensed in her arms, chilled fingers gripping her at the elbows and locking her in place as if to say, '_don't go, not yet, not you, it's your fault I'm so cold_'.

Everyone dies alone.

Her tears rolled down his dirty cheeks, and she wondered if he could feel their warmth in his last moments after so long in the cold, dark nothing.

Hashirama kneeled down beside them, his head hanging and his eyes obscured by thick bangs. Mito looked up and choked on a fresh sob. His eyes were squeezed shut, blind to the world as he tried in vain to withhold tears he'd been keeping in all his life.

"Hashirama," she said, reaching a hand out to him.

His hand found hers and held on. "He was my friend," he said, barely a whisper. "The only one I ever had."

Mito pulled him close and embraced him. Madara lay bleeding out between them. She let Hashirama rest against her as long as he wanted.

Even Sasuke, for once, remained silent as he looked on at the man he'd killed to reclaim his title as Captain of the infamous Black Pearl.

* * *

><p>Izuna gritted his teeth and stared, wide-eyed, at Tobirama. A sword divided them, the last one that ever would.<p>

"What the," Tobirama said.

Izuna wheezed and blood dribbled from his mouth. He slumped. "Damn."

Tobirama kneeled down on deck with him. "Hey, fight back! What's wrong with you?"

Izuna coughed, and his blood splattered across Tobirama's face. "The curse is broken."

Tobirama growled and yanked his sword free. Izuna crumpled to the floor in a heap. Blood leaked from his mouth onto the damp wood beneath his cheek. He shook with his final breaths. "Finally..."

Tobirama turned him on his back and shook him. "Hey, wake up and fight!"

Izuna didn't respond. Glassy-eyed, he stared up at nothing with a small smile on his face. Tobirama's head spun.

"We won!"

"They can die!"

"Praise Calypso!"

"Tobirama?"

Tōka kneeled down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Tobirama said nothing as he continued to stare at Izuna's cold corpse.

"It's over," she said. "Let go of him."

Tobirama blinked and withdrew his hands. "Yeah, right. Sorry."

Tōka spared Izuna a glance and, after a moment's deliberation, ran her fingers over his eyes to close them. All around them, Sasuke's crew and the Uzushio naval officers rejoiced their good fortune. Bodies, indistinguishable under the moonlight as pirate or soldier, seeped blood and cold through the ship's deck floor to the heart below.

* * *

><p>Hashirama had not moved from his spot. He'd long since closed Madara's eyes, but there seemed to be no reason to leave just yet.<p>

_Clang._

Behind him somewhere, Sasuke was going through the loot that wasn't cursed. He'd found a tiara of rubies and diamonds he must have liked because he'd donned it as he continued searching. Mito stood at the altar and looked down at the Sun Crystals, silent.

"I shouldn't have done that," Hashirama said. "I shouldn't have killed him."

Sasuke paused his plundering but didn't approach Hashirama. "_Technically _it's my fault for breaking that curse. It was either him or Mito. You saw it, he was about to shoot her."

Mito said nothing, and Hashirama shook his head, his tears long since dried.

"I was so angry with him. With everything that happened to my father, Madara's role in it all—"

Sasuke sighed. "Listen, kid, you did what you had to do. What do you think Madara would've done if he'd made it out of here? Let you live? Let _me_ live? Unlikely."

"He would have started over," Mito said, her eyes downcast as she stared through the Sun Crystals. It would have been so easy to take one, to feel for herself what Madara had felts, but she didn't. "With his family, he would've started a new life."

Hashirama rubbed his eyes and managed to haul himself up. "Sasuke, thank you," he said. "You saved us all."

Sasuke adjusted his new tiara and avoided Hashirama's gaze. "Well, you know, all in a good day's work for a pirate."

"Yeah."

Men's voices echoed down the canal leading to the harbor. The battle was over, and the Uzushio Royal Navy had won.

"Well, that's my cue to return to my ship," Sasuke said, heading for the entrance.

"Going somewhere?" Hiro walked into the treasure room with a few soldiers, his expression grave. "I believe you still have an appointment with the gallows, Captain. I'd hate for you to miss it."

"Commodore," Mito began, approaching.

He held up a hand. "I'm sorry, my lady, but no amount of pretty words can save this trash. Now, if you'll all follow me back, the Dauntless awaits."

Sasuke removed his tiara and held it in front of him as a peace offering. "Listen, mate, can't we work something out? I _did _just save his life." He pointed to Hashirama. "And pretty much made you responsible for eliminating an entire legion of icky, undead pirates. That's gotta count for something, eh?"

"Oh, that's right." Hiro smiled, his tone taking a turn for the smarmy. "Your precious Black Pearl? It appears your so-called crew got cold feet and fled without you in the aftermath of the fight. Seems there truly is no honor among thieves. Or pirates, for that matter."

Hiro's officers cuffed Sasuke and stripped him of the plunder he'd gathered before hauling him out of the cavern. Hashirama shook with anger.

"As for you, Hashirama Senju," Hiro said. "I'm willing to overlook your little renegade adventure since in the end I was able to bring in Sasuke and the Black Pearl's menace crew. Consider this your lucky day. Men," he addressed the remaining officers, "escort Hashirama and Lady Mito back to the Dauntless."

Hashirama and Mito had no choice but to comply. Madara's corpse lay alone in darkness on the cavern floor, surrounded by glittering riches.

* * *

><p>"For the crime of engaging in piracy, the Crown finds the defendant, Sasuke Sarutobi, guilty."<p>

_There should be a 'Captain' in there somewhere_, Mito thought as she watched the gruesome procession.

"For the crime of commandeering an Uzushio Royal Navy battleship, the Crown finds the defendant, Sasuke Sarutobi, guilty."

A crowd had gathered to watch Sasuke's hanging, and Mito stood in the back with Ensui and Hiro. Her eyes followed as officers marched a bound Sasuke to the hangman's scaffold and wrapped the noose around his neck. The announcer continued to rattle off a string of offenses for which Sasuke had been found guilty in retrospect.

"For the crime of impersonating the Duchess of Kumo during that country's King's forty-seventh birthday celebration, the Crown finds the defendant, Sasuke Sarutobi, guilty."

"This is wrong," Mito said. "Father, we can't just let him hang, not after everything he did for us."

"I'm sorry, Mito, but he _is _a criminal. A few weeks of reform cannot erase the past," Ensui said.

"Then what good is our legal system if it condemns even those who try to change?"

"What's done is done," Hiro said. "The Crown's word is final."

The executioner tightened the noose around Sasuke's neck as the announcer finished naming his crimes. Mito was ready to break something. Suddenly, the crowd parted to make way for someone in a hurry. Hashirama pushed past the gathered onlookers to approach Mito.

"Hashirama," Ensui greeted.

Hashirama ignored him. "Mito, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

He shook his head and smiled. "I should've told you years ago. I love you. I've loved you since the day I met you."

Hiro gaped at the younger man, and Ensui sighed.

"Oh dear."

Mito was at a loss for words. Since Madara's death, Hashirama had been a bit distant despite her efforts to comfort him. He'd made a choice, a terrible choice, but the right one. There was no doubt in Mito's mind that Madara would have shot her as she stood in between him and his new beginning. No amount of hesitation could change that. Hashirama had just been faster. But it didn't make the reality any less melancholy.

And now, hearing the words she had never had the courage to voice aloud herself, that melancholy in her heart only grew, bitter over the joy she'd always known those words would bring her. She reached for Hashirama, but he was already turning away and roughly pushing his way through the crowd again.

"Any last words?" the announcer asked Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yes, that powdered wig makes you look like a French poodle in heat."

The announcer went red in the face and his hands shook. He waved his hand. "Do it!"

The executioner pulled a lever and the scaffold bottomed out under Sasuke's feet. He fell with a _whoosh_, but just as the rope ran taut, Hashirama managed to make enough room for himself to launch his sword across the square. It stuck to the back of the scaffold, and Sasuke's feet slipped as they struggled to balance on it. He wasn't dead yet.

Mayhem broke out as civilians dispersed, fearful of flying swords and men in broad hats with ostentatious, fed feathers in them. Hiro swore and chased after Hashirama as Hashirama ran to the scaffold to cut Sasuke down.

Despite herself, Mito laughed.

"Please tell me you had nothing to do with this," Ensui said, dragging her to higher ground where they might be safer.

"I had nothing to do with this," she said, still smiling.

Hashirama had managed to cut Sasuke loose of the hangman's noose, and together they rushed the converging group of naval officers intent on hindering their movements. In a spectacular display of swashbuckling teamwork, they managed to elude the nearest officers and use the environment to their advantage. Hashirama tossed Sasuke the remains of his noose and they worked together to rope in a group of charging officers, wrapping around a stone column under the ramparts and securing the officers to it.

They ran up the stone steps, to Ensui's dismay, and when Hashirama caught sight of Mito, he hesitated. More officers arrived from opposite sides, pushing back Hashirama and Sasuke toward the edge of the hundred-foot drop, one with which Mito was intimately acquainted.

"_This _was your brilliant plan?" Sasuke hissed.

"Did you have a better idea?"

Hiro approached through the crowd of officers, sword drawn. "Well, well, well. Can't say I'm surprised. Once a pirate always a pirate, isn't that right, Hashirama?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Hashirama said.

Hiro shook his head. "Rash move, boy. Is he really worth it?"

Hashirama stepped in front of Sasuke, who was busy eyeing the tens of swords aimed at his person and sweating. "I'd die for this man."

"How touching."

Mito put a hand on the railing and the wind ruffled the ribbons in her hair. She glanced down at the sea, and her breath caught in her throat. Understanding, she pushed past the naval officers and joined Hashirama, taking his hand in hers. He cast her a surprised look.

"I would, too," she said.

Ensui gasped. "Mito! For goodness sake, what do you think you're doing?"

"What you should have done from the beginning. Ever since Sasuke showed up, everything he's done has been to help Hashirama and me. If you'll condemn him for doing what you couldn't, then I happily call myself a pirate than one of you."

"Mito," Hashirama said, his eyes searching for hers.

She squeezed his hand in silent reassurance.

Sasuke clapped his hands behind them. "_Well_, this is certainly shaping up to be a memorable afternoon. Actually, I think we've all arrived at quite a lovely place, don't you think, Commodore?"

He leaned forward and smiled at Hiro, who curled his lip in disgust over Sasuke's bad breath. Sasuke put a hand on Hashirama's shoulder.

"Nice hat, by the way."

Hashirama grinned. "Thanks."

"Did you steal it?"

"No?"

He patted Hashirama's shoulder. "It's all right, you can't get to my level overnight, after all." Next, Sasuke eyed Mito warily. "Listen, a word of advice about that one: hide the rum."

Mito rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but smile at his antics. "You're welcome, Sasuke."

Sasuke shivered a little and pushed past them toward the rampart's edge. The naval officers advanced, but Hashirama brandished his sword at them in warning.

"And now, gents, I leave you with a timeless parting: this is the day that you will always remember as the day you—"

Sasuke tripped and fell off the rampart. Everyone rushed to the edge to see if he would make it.

"Some parting words, all right," one officer said. "We'll just fish him out and send him back to the noose."

Hashirama grinned. "Not unless you're faster than my brother."

A hundred feet below, Tobirama waded in the shallows in a rowboat, a sour expression on his face as he rowed toward the splash Sasuke had made. Muttering curses, he hauled a dripping Sasuke up over the edge.

"Tobirama, what a pleasant surprise!"

"Oh, can it. You owe me big time for this. I can't _believe_ I let Hashi convince to row myself onto open water to save your sorry hide."

Sasuke smirked. "Bet he promised you something good, eh?"

Despite his mounting queasiness, Tobirama managed a shadowed grin. "A vintage bottle from his master's personal supply."

Sasuke slapped Tobirama over the back. "Good man!"

"Goddamnit, don't _do that_! I'm trying to not throw up over here!"

Tobirama transported them out of the rocky shallows into deeper, open water where their destination lay: the Black Pearl. Someone threw down a rope to the canoe, and Sasuke grabbed it.

"Sasuke," Tobirama said. "Take what you can."

Sasuke grinned. "Give nothing back."

"Bon voyage, Captain."

The crew hauled Sasuke up in one fell swoop, and he landed on deck with a roll. Booted feet entered his line of sight, and he followed them up leather-clad, slender legs. Tōka held out a hand with a worn, leather hat—his hat.

"Captain Sasuke Sarutobi," she said. "The Black Pearl is yours."

Sasuke took the hat and rose. The crew he'd recruited in Kamejima, what was left of them, gathered around to welcome him. He smiled like he had the first day he'd ever captained this ship, running his hands over the helm.

"What're you lot staring at? Hoist the sails! Man the rudders! Where be my first mate?" he barked.

Tōka crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. He recoiled from the helm.

"Um, right, I guess do what needs doing. Please?"

Tōka shook her head, fighting a smile. "Aye, Captain."

She left him to his devices, and Sasuke fished out his compass from somewhere in his pants. Shaking it, he got his new heading and swiveled the helm.

"Now, bring me that infinite horizon."

* * *

><p>"Commodore, your orders?"<p>

Hiro watched as the Black Pearl sailed away, taking Sasuke with it. Beside him, Mito leaned into Hashirama's chest and his arm wrapped around her waist. Hiro took a calming breath.

"I suppose we can afford to give the good Captain a day's head start," he said. "Don't you agree, Governor?"

Ensui shook his head. "It'll be dark soon. No point in starting the search now."

Mito turned to Hiro as he made to leave. "Commodore, thank you."

In his own way, his eyes softened and tried to show her the closest thing he could to a smile. "Be happy, Lady Mito."

He left with his officers, leaving only Ensui, Mito, and Hashirama on the rampart. Ensui sighed.

"So this is where your heart truly lies?" Ensui asked his only daughter.

"_This is all your fault."_

Mito closed her eyes and wallowed in a now familiar ache somewhere inside for a man who'd probably never ached before. But she liked to think that maybe, just a little in the end, he'd found some warmth, just as she had now.

Hashirama looked down at her, eyes curious and full of hope, hope that had made her love him long before this day and she'd never told him, told anyone, not even herself. Maybe things could have been different, as he'd said, but they weren't. Some things are simply meant to be.

She smiled and ran a hand over his cheek. "It is."

Ensui chuckled. "I never would have guessed that a blacksmith come to us by shipwreck would end up here at your side."

"Not a blacksmith," she said. "A pirate."

Hashirama tightened his grip on her waist and leaned down for a kiss he'd meant to give her so long ago. Mito laughed into the kiss and threw her arms around his neck as he twirled her around. Ensui retreated to give them some privacy.

"That makes two of us," Hashirama whispered against her lips.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

He laughed and drew he into another kiss so drowning that there was nothing left to ache over at all.


End file.
